Heroine Of Salvation Timline: Ocarina Of Time Arc
by OmegaRain Productions
Summary: For Eons it was said that good would always triumph over evil and none more so was true than the story of the Hero of Time. However, during the fateful encounter with Ganondorf. Things went south and the Hero Of Time was slain at the hands of Ganondorf. Now years later, The Hero is Reincarnated once again, as Eltia Of The Gerudos, The Heroine Of Salvation.
1. Farwell Hero Of Time

**A/N: Hey Everyone HollowOmega here and I would like to welcome you to a revamp of my Zelda Stories. This is The Heroine Of Salvation. I would like to thank AzureXPhoenix for helping add the meat also known as The Detail to the story. Please Enjoy the story and Review if you like the story.**

* * *

The clouds overhead were darkened with the evil energies that pervaded the land due to the influence of the now dead King of Theives, the rubble of what was once Hyrule Castle littering the field of battle as a reminder of the terrible power that had been ended that day. "Finally...it's all over..." Zelda said with a slight sigh of relief as she gazed at where the king had been laying only moments before. Link sheathed his sword after wiping the sweat from his brow, his body ached, his head pounded, and his ears hummed with the ringing of the evil king's magic. "Navi...let's go home..." he said as he turned back towards Zelda, a smile on his face and tears in her eyes bringing a close to the incredible struggle that had been going on for the last seven years. It was then that the ground rumbled, the dull and hollow thud of the stones behind him.

causing Link to turn around slowly. "No...it...it's not..." Zelda stammered in disbelief as she took a couple of steps back. Link drew his sword once more as Ganondorf erupted from the collapsed rubble that dominated the center of the otherwise barren island they stood on. "No...I'll not let it in like this!" he proclaimed as he floated higher and higher into the air. "I SHALL NOT LOSE TO A MERE CHILD AND HIS FAIRY!" he yelled as he raised his left hand, his breathing was labored and his eyes where white with the strain, but he would not falter. His magic poured forth, pervading the area around them and causing flames to leap from the ground sealing Link within the roaring inferno. Ganon's form changed drastically, wicked horns curling from his now reptilian head and his hair elongating to about mid back to drape behind his shoulders. A long, hardened tail covered with scales likened to steel erupted from his back side, the sounds of bones breaking repeatedly and forming back once more being just loud enough to be heard over the hissing of evil magics that warped Ganon's body, the same magic that had warped the Triforce of Power when he had touched it. With a heavy cracking of the stones beneath his now enormous feet, and the singing of his twin blades that had formed from nothing now flying through the air, Ganon looked fearsome indeed. Link steeled himself for what was to come, though he did not know if he had the power to continue, the last battle was taking its toll on him, and he now looked at his opposition with wonder...how much stronger had the Dark King become, how much closer to the goddess's of power did he tread. Zelda clasped her hand over her heart and watched from behind the flames as Navi flew to join her. "His magic is too strong still!" she yelled over the loud flames behind her, "I can't even get close!" to which Zelda felt a single tear fall from her eye, across her cheek, and on the glove that encased her left arm. "I know Navi, for now...Link is on his own..." Navi and Zelda stood there mortified at the appearance of the Dark King, and it was at that moment the sound of steel slicing through the stone and dirt next to them came from Zelda's right side. "No..." she said as she looked and saw the fabled Master Sword parted from it's wielder, with that she lost all hope in her heart that Link could defeat Ganon, and yet she still found strength somehow. "Link! Don't give up! You're the Hero of Time!" she screamed out through her tears as Navi tried futily to pull the sword from the ground. Link couldn't be so sure Ganon was certain to win, and there was little Link could do to stop him.

Sensing the Hero's hesitance, and uncertainty of the situation, Ganon took that moment to strike as quickly as he could, His massive tree-esque arm bringing the blade of his giant sword down towards Link. Only too late did Link actually notice the movement causing him to curse himself mentally as he did the only thing he could think to do at that moment. The loud ringing of steel against a magical shield pierced the darkness as Link was sent flying into a pillar on the far side of the battle field, the Mirror shield had saved him this time but only just. Ganon was infuriated at the Hero, "how can he show such Impudence against me!? THE KING OF DARKNESS!" he roared in his own mind as he charged for Link's struggling body. "C'mon Link...get up..." Link heard his own voice echo through his thoughts, he couldn't let it end this way. He struggled to his feet with his shield at the ready only to be attacked once more, the heavy blow of Ganon making contact with the mirror shield again, this time sending Link careening back across the field to the other side. Was he smarter than before? Ganon certainly was stronger, but his fighting was different this time. It was as though the triforce had done more to his body than just a physical change. What Link didn't know was that Ganon had underestimated him the last time, and was determined that it wouldn't happen again.

Ganon's mind was reeling through the battle, each possible situation coming to pass in mere seconds before his mind as his warrior's training bore fruit. He was an assassin, a theif, and by all rights a murderer, he had even conquered Hyrule and it's loathesome eyesore of a king with his unique talent in battle, and he was about to show this child exactly what that meant. "GET UP LINK! YOU CAN'T LET HIM WIN! YOU'RE SO CLOSE TO ENDING ALL OF THIS!" Zelda screamed at the top of her lungs through sobbing breaks in her voice, she was within the clutches of despair at seeing the Hero of Time so casually batted aside like he was some sort of toy doll, Navi had all but given up as well though she was ever more determined as she saw link struggling to his feet for a second time. "I have to do something...Zelda can you possibly ward Ganon's magic off of me?" she asked the Princess who now looked at her incredulously, it took a moment but Zelda's thoughts cleared and she nodded. "Then do so...I have to help him..somehow..." she said with urgency, Zelda straightened and took a breath as she cried through gritted teeth. Navi had a plan, of that she was sure, but without the Master Sword she knew Link was doomed to fail. "Navi go! Find a way to distract Ganon so Link can retrieve the sword!" she said as the spell finished without a second to spare. With a nod and a steeled gaze at Link she was off through the flames which seemed to part specifically to let the small Fairy in.

Link coughed as he felt the reverberations still rattling his arm, the blow had left his shield arm feeling like jelly but he knew he couldn't stop now. With all the power he had within him he called out to the artifacts that he had obtained from the temples, each one with it's own feeling of resonance. The Fairy Bow was the first to answer with which he let out a relieved breath, another blow came crashing down towards him though this time Link was Ready for it. He dove to the side and rolled on his good arm so that he could break the fall, his legs arrying him through and supporting him as he came up and spun around. "Fayrore Save me..." he said as he felt magic surge through his body and into the tip of the Arrow, the light of justice breaking through the darkness to light up the Arena like the sun as Link loosed the Arrow towards the side of Ganon's face. The glint of the Arrow sparking to life warned Ganon that it was coming his way, though his larger form made it hard for him to move fast enough to dodge the Arrow. With a resigned growl he raised his arm, the effect was immediate as the light burned through his skin causing his arm to fall to his side. Blood poured from the wounded arm as Ganon roared in agony, Link was distraught at this though. A direct hit would have stunned, but in this Ganon was more akin to a bull that had been stuck with a branding Iron. He quickly started to pedal as Ganon stalked toward him, lighting cracking throught he sky overhead as he raised his sword for another blow.

Link was quick on his feet, and keen of mind, he was sure that he would not fall for the same trick twice. He dove again, this time between Ganon's legs, hoping to fake the monster out and confuse him, Ganon only smiled a snarling smile, however, as his tail came crashing down catching Link on the side of his head. Link bounced off the ground as the heavy, muscular tail battered him from above, and, on the rebound, caught him in mid air and rocketed him across the arena again. "Nice try boy...but I'm not stupid." Ganon snarled as he spoke. "Only a fool would leave a weakness exposed." he finished only to now see the Fairy flitting back and forth in his face. "Pick on me big boy! Bet you can't catch me!" Navi said as she kicked Ganon in the eye causing him to reel and howl in pain, he swiped at Navi repeatedly trying to catch the small fairy, but to no avail. Ganon was becoming more Furious as the fight went on and Link was standing again, the battle seemed to wage between the two for an eternity though Link was trying to end it as soon as possible. With another well aimed shot he loosed another Light Arrow, though the outcome, this time, was so far from the intended out come that Link thought the goddess's themselves had forsaken him. Ganon, in his flailing, had managed to angle his sword just right so that the Arrow had ricocheted off of the blade. Navi hadn't seen it in time, and the Arrow had caught her in flight, impailing her little body through the center and nearly tearing her in half as the Arrow embedded itself in the husk of the tree that had once stood proudly in the central courtyard of Castle Hyrule. The life quickly faded from her eyes as she raised her tiny hand, "I'm...sorry...Link..." she said with a final breath before she fell limp with the shaft of the Arrow protruding through her from the tree's trunk.

"Goddess no...NAVI!" Link cried out when he saw her disappear in the flash of light from his Arrow, he wanted to disbelieve it, to rewind time before he loosed the Arrow, but he knew it would be in vain. It was her destiny to die here, just as he believe it was his Destiny to defeat the dark king on this battle field. Thoughts of all the temples they had been through together passed through his mind as he gripped his bow tighter, "GANON! THIS ENDS NOW!" Link roared in anger as he ran towards the great beast. The King of Theives had a different plan though as he snarled back, he no longer saw a need for words as he brought his sword in low and fast. Parallel to the ground his blade ran, cutting through the rising dust and air so fast that it caused a sound eerily similar to the claws of death raking against steel. Link saw his opportuity to strike, the window was small but he would take it. His legs pumped furiously as he ran to meet the blade head on, his heart hammered driving blood through his veins and his brain was thrumming within his skull to mete out commands to his Muscles. "Now..." he thought as the blade was a mere two inches from him, he lept with all his might and placed his hand on the swiping steel to vault over the blade. It was like watching something ethereal in the way he moved, his body responding as though it were as lithe as a snake as he landed on the opposite side of the blade.

Zelda's hands clasped over her mouth as she noticed the small fairy hanging limp from the tree, the gore of the scene almost too much to bear for her. "Navi...no..." she breathed before clenching her fist and gritting her teeth tighter. "I cannot let this go on!" she said as she turned and ran to the Master Sword, her hands wrapped around the hilt of the legendary blade as tightly as she could while she pulled with all her might to free it from the ground. "Fayrore, Nayru, Din...if it is our destiny to win...then give me strength!" she cried out as she heaved as hard as she could. The blade slowly slid free from the dirt and stone it had embedded itself in, she couldn't help but give a little smile as she felt the goddess's were still on their side. "Hurry Link...stun him...do something...just get to me." she said quietly as she poured her magic into nto the blade of the Master Sword trying to do anything she could to help the Hero of Time. Link had turned after landing, an arrow already notched though he didn't remember grabbing it from his quiver, and fired another Light Arrow. The rays of justice pouring forth once more and again Ganon tried blocking it, though this time Links Aim was true. The arrow tore through the dark lord's arm, the skin severing in two and another gout of blood eruping from his body, and directly into the same eye that Navi had kicked Ganon in. As the arrow met its mark Link was met with a horrible sound, the howling roar of the beast as it went down to it's knees sounded like the roar the phantom had released in the Forest Temple. He had no time to lose as he saw the flames diminish and Zelda standing there with his sword in hand, like a shot he was off tearing earing across the field as fast as his legs would carry him as he heard the howling continue behind him. Ganon was dumbfounded, how could a small child just barely into the throes of manhood cause him such agony? How could he be treated as though he were merely child's play? The questions kept tearing through his head as the pain in his eye only seemed to intensify, he had to get the Arrow out. With a bellowing roar he grabbed hold of the shaft of the arrow and began to pull, the enchanted wood searing his palm as it touched. Another roar and another seared hand and Ganon was left to writhe in agony for another few moments. Zelda lifted the great Master Sword as Link approached her, his hands on hers and his free arm around her waist as he hugged her tightly. "Don't worry Zelda...we will rebuild Hyrule, and I WILL end this here..." he said as he looked towards the tree where Navi hung, tears formed in his eyes and his knuckles turned white on the swords hilt, "I owe Navi that much..." he finished as he leaned down and kissed Zelda deeply. Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment as sparks erupted between them, her heart fluttered even more and her mind began racing. It was as though all her troubles had ended in that moment, all her doubts laid to rest, and then it was over as quickly as it began. "I promise you Zelda...I won't fail...not this time...not again." Link said as he turned back to the battlefield with his sword in hand, his shield at the ready and a burning hatred in his eyes. "Count on it.." he said in a soft but threatening tone as he brought his sword up to the ready and charged towards Ganon.

The Dark King had managed to finally free himself from that accursed arrow, the blackend palms of his hands paying statment to that as he saw the Hero running back onto the field with that wretched blade of his. "You will fail child!" Ganon roared in anger as he picked his blades up off the ground and took off running as well. The two warriors met in the center of the field as another bolt of lightning cracked over head bathing them in a blue-white light from the heavens, the battle had turned ferocious as Links Master Sword canceled the strength of Ganon's blows allowing him to fight on equal with the dark lord. Clash after Clash of their blades, sparks flying this way and that, and finally the two broke apart, Ganon couldn't explain it but it felt like Link had gotten stronger somehow, like the sword was imbued with some sort of... "Magic... Zelda..." Ganon mouthed as he figured out why Link was able to fight like this. Link couldn't help but grin during the fight as he noticed the sagely magic permeating his gloves to strengthen his arms, his shield and sword felt lighter than ever and he was able to meet each blow with a counter of his own. He had Ganon reeling from the looks of it and if all was well, he'd be done before dawn and he and Zelda could go home. Ganon wouldn't have any part of that though, he knew all too well what the sage's magic was capable of and he knew perfectly how to counter it. Link charged at Ganon once more as the King of Thieves had predicted, and once more the clashed though this time something was wrong...everything had went still. "Link..what's happening in there?" Zelda asked herself as she could only see the silouhettes of the two fighters through the flames that now roared around the arena once more. She was worried, but his kiss and words had made her feel like the day could still be won. Another bolt overhead shown her that the two had clashed and were standing rather still at the moment, she didn't know why but she was sure that her spells had aided Link, she could only hope as she watched from the side. There was a warmth in his belly, blood dripping from the blade of his foe, and a pain unlike any other that he had ever felt before. "Damn...you..." Link said as he felt his body being lifted off the ground. His strength had left him as he coughed hard causing blood to drip down his chin, his arm twitched though he still held onto the sword. Held at arms length he could do very little to the dark king. It wouldn't have mattered though, it was over, Ganon had won the fight and the day.

"Hehehe...You didn't seriously think you could win boy? Against the King of Darkness? Against a trained warrior like me!?" Ganon roared as he flung Link off of his blade towards Zelda. The flames died down just in time for the Sage of Time to see the body of her beloved Hero flying at her across the field, dumbstruck by the sight she didn't have time to move. "No..." she said breathlessly as Link flew past her and over the edge of the cliff, his lifeless body dropping into the lava below the floating island that was the home of her once proud castle as she realized that she was alone once more.

Naryu's face paled slightly as she watched the events of the earth unfold before her very own eyes, the Hero of Time had been vanquished by the Evil King and now Ganon's sights had turned to the Princess and Sage of Time. "Faore, Din!" she called behind her "We must go now! Faore's Chosen has fallen and Ganon is to take mine soon." she said as she launched herself forward through the portal she had been watching the fight through. Din's hair erupted into the flames that had forged the earth itself as she cursed that name, Faore's own hair now producing a vibrant green light that had given life to the planet below. They were both fearful for what this had meant as they too ran towards the portal. "Why can't I just kill him myself, it would be the easiest solution.." Din spat behind Nayru as she tore through the portal behind the first of the three.

A goregous Sapphire light bathed the realm they passed through, speaking of wisdom as deep as the see as Nayru turned and looked at her sister. "Because Din, it would upset the balance of the world as we know it, and you know we cannot allow that to happen." she said in a voice as melodic as those of the Zora whom she had birthed from her Womb. "But isn't the balance already upset and in peril with Link having fallen?" asked Faore, as the third sister and the youngest of the three she looked almost child like, bearing the same innocent look as the Kokiri whom she had called her children. "Who care's about the Balance!? That was thrown out the moment the Dark One soiled our sacred realm with his boots!" Din all but shouted, the bright flames of her hair bathing the three in a heat that no mortal could have withstood as her anger flared at the at the situation. It was the same fiery temper that had given the Gorons their rock hard resolve, the same people that Din had charged with protection of her favorite land formation, known as Death Mountain. "Din! How could you speak so carelessly, would you go so far as to destroy the world if it meant Ganon's death?" Nayru berated her sister, Din was the second of the three, and the middle in age. "You know me better than that Nayru..." she said as her hair dimmed a bit, it was true though, if she could have killed Ganon she would, but the three had taken an oath not to interfere with more than words. Ganon closed his eyes after licking the blood of the Hero from his gigantic sword, "Ah...such a savory taste, ripe with despair and hatred." he said as his form slowly shifted back to his original state. Bright orange hair and skin as green as jade moothing out as he shrank, his eyes returning to their naturaly fiery amber and his teeth shrinking down from the tusks they had become to their normal size. His bones cracked as well and reformed once more, the sickening snap of bone and sinew resounding through the arena that he had fought in as he rolled his shoulders and neck. "That's better...can't believe I let that pest drive me that hard.." he said to himself as he looked to where Link had flown over the edge of the cliff. He had almost forgotten what it was that had caused such a thorn in his side, and probably would have had it not been for the loud sobbing of the woman whome was knelt by the edge with her arm extended as though she were trying to reach out to Link. "Ah yes...my, my Princess you seem so very sad." He said loudly enough for Zelda to hear as he walked towards her calmly, an evil and sadistic smirk across his face. "Whatever could be wrong?" he asked feigning concern as she stood up slowly and turned around to face him, the hatred that burned in her eyes for the man that walked towards her was clear and apparent as she held up her hand. "Stay back beast...I'm still a sage and I will kill you myself!" she shouted though Ganon knew she was just bluffing. Within the blink of her eye he dashed forward and was upon her with his right hand in her hair and his left around her throat, "Now Princess, haven't we learned anything today?" he asked her in a dark and threatening tone. "I am as Immortal as the Darkness I wield, and you are far too weak to stand against me.." he began to explain as he let go of her hair and lifted her into the air with his right arm. "Otherwise I'd have been dead long ago, oh powerful sage..." he snarled as he threw Zelda back towards the tree where Navi had been impaled by Link's own Arrow. She hit the tree hard, Zelda felt as though her back had snapped in two though from the ability to still move she could tell it wasn't, it didn't matter to her though. She laid upon the ground in a heap, her dress splayed around her in the dirt and heavy sobs coming from her chest as she felt the claws of despair taking a tighter hold on her, all was lost. She was too weak to use her magic after the spells she had cast upon the Master Sword and Navi, and without her power she couldn't get away from the monster that once more grabbed her by the throat. A loud booming sound came from the air overhead as Nayru, Din, and Faore burst through the barrier between worlds, their course set as straight as possible as they flew for Hyrule castle.

They seemed as streaks of color in the sky, moving faster than any mortal eye could have caught though Nayru feared they would be too late. "Step on it sisters, we cannot lose the Sage of Time too!" she cried as tears flew from her's and her sister's eyes with the pain that they felt emenating from their world. Each one feeling despair of their people, each one feeling the hatred that the world had for Ganon, and each one feeling the damage that had been done to their beloved Hyrule. "Just end it you foul monster..." Zelda said with a choked voice as the grip of Ganon tightened around her throat cutting off most of her oxygen. "You've... taken everything...My love...My Family...My Kingdom...it's all in ashes...just...kill me..." she begged as tears continued to roll down her cheeks which caused Ganon to smile wickedly. He had achieved the one thing he had desired since she had disappeared into the night with that damnable Shiekah Impa, she was broken, her spirit was no more and her will to fight had left her. "Oh come now Princess..." he said forcing her head back with his ever tightening grip, though he made sure she could still breathe. "What happened to your shadows that you hid in? Hmm, I knew Shiek was you, the disguise was too easy to see through..." he said as he brought her closer to his face. "I just needed the right time to strike.." he continued before slapping her full across the face with the back of his hand. Blood and saliva shot from her mouth as her head snapped to the right, she felt as though her head was going to explode from the combination of restricted air and now the pain that erupted from the side of her face. "You see Princess...killing you would be all too easy..." he said as his grip tightened more, this time cutting off her air supply completely. "I have other plans for you..." he whispered into her ear as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Choking and sputtering she tried desperately to release his grip on her throat but she was too weak, darkness swept up and took her in its arms, and Ganon laughed as he dropped her to the ground to crumple into a heap once more. By all accounts it would look as though she was dead, as though he had triumphed over the almighty Sage of Time, though in reality she was merely unconcious and breathing very shallowly. The ground rocked hard as Nayru, Din, and Faore landed on the floating island where Ganon stood, their very presence thickening the air and causing Ganon to feel an immense pressure on his shoulders. "Well well...look who decided to show up after their aythings failed." he sneered as he turned to face the three with impudence. "You see now! I AM A GOD OF EQUAL POWER TO YOU!" he roared as he watched the three standing there struck by the image that unfolded before them. A wave of heat so intense that Ganon's cloak, already in tatters, began to burn to ashes emenated from Din as she moved to rush forward. "You are nothing to us child!" she screamed though in her rage she had not seen her sister move in front of her. "No Din! We cannot..." she said with a sorrow most deep, Faore couldn't help but to break down into tears as she tore at the ground trying to find some semblance of life. "This will not end here Ganon, we will see your defeat...for now however..." she said as she looked to Faore. "It's...it's all gone!" she began to scream into the air as she continued to carve the earth with her ands looking for life, but nothing was there. "Stand up Faore my dear, it will be rectified..." Nayru said as she took Din's hand in her own as well. "By the power of the three we condemn thee King of Darkness, to the life of solitude and despair. A king you shall be, but by we sisters three, the rest of this world shall be set free!" Nayru chanted, her sisters began to join in, first in Din's voice, then in Faore's. "By the power of the three, we condemn thee! King of Darkness, to the life of solitude and Despair! A king you shall be, but by we sisters three! THE REST OF THIS WORLD SHALL BE SET FREE!" the sisters continued to chant as Ganon began running towards them with a vicious bloodlust in his eyes. "You cannot seal me! I am of your power! I will destroy you three for your impudence!" he shouted as he closed the gap between himself and and the sisters rapidly. Faore joined in last. "BY THE POWER OF THE THREE, WE CONDEMN THEE! KING OF DARKNESS, TO THE LIFE OF SOLITUDE AND DESPAIR! A KING YOU SHALL BE, BUT BY WE SISTERS THREE! THE REST OF THIS WORLD SHALL BE SET FREE!" they shouted as they chanted as their voices began to echo with an untold and ancient power. Ganon was stuck fast as a heavy headwind began to blow from around the sisters and towards him, he couldn't move and he couldn't understand why. "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! I AM AS STRONG AS YOU THREE!" he cried out as he felt his body begin to lighten before being lifted from the ground and flung back to the tree where he had tortured Zelda to her apparent death, his body causing the tree to crack and falter as the top half was blown over into the lava carrying Navi's small body with it. Without warning a Vortex had opened.

Directly behind Ganon and began to draw him in with an irresistable force, tendrils of light pouring from the black center of the vortex wrapped around his arms and neck as he grasped for anything to stop him from being drawn into the portal. "NO! YOU CANNOT DO THIS! I HAVE WON! I AM TRIUMPHANT!" Ganon belowed as he was pulled into the portal, his hand wrapping tightly in the only thing that it could find, the dress that Zelda wore, as she too was pulled in with him. Nayru closed her eyes as they continued to chant, not wanting to see the body of her chosen and beloved daughter being dragged into the hellish isolation they had condemned Ganon to. Little did she know that Zelda was still alive, for she had not bothered to check, and thus the two were gone before them. The portal drawing in the last bit of Ganon's struggling body along with the small few strands of Zelda's hair as it slammed shut around them. As their power died down Faore and Din fell to their knees with heavy breath, "It is done sisters...now let us set back to righting the wrongs that have been commited these past seven years, and let us better prepare the champion this time...so that he may not fail again..." she said a she turned and waved her hand causing the sky to turn black.


	2. The Rebel Without A Fairy

This had been getting under Din's skin for some time since the announcement, Why oh why were they relying on a damn Gerudo for this job! Yes, from the child that they had pointed out she had all the makings of a hero but, this whole thing was not sitting well with her because a Gerudo got them into this mess in the first place! "Sister?" A voice asked as Din turned around before a familiar blue-haired goddess in her oracle form walked forward when it was just them they all used what was known as their oracle forms for communication. "Oh hey Nayru it's you..." Din grumbled. "Your upset about our decision aren't you?" She asked causing Din to flinch trying to keep it from her sisters, was she that easy to read?

"Guess no use hiding it, yeah I am sister it's just not sitting well with me because A Gerudo got us into this mess in the first place!" Din snapped. "Yes, this is true but, not just that either sister," Nayru stated. "Huh, what do you mean?" Din asked as Nayru sighed. "Because, we made a mistake Din," Nayru stated. "We made a mistake?" Din asked. "Yes, when we trust Link with the task, we sent him alone, ALONE against someone with our powers with a mere sword, no experience, and a piece of the Triforce, what if...what if this happens again?!" Nayru asked as Din sighed. "Look, sister, I may not agree with your choice, however, I have a way to make this so it won't happen again. Turst me on this one sister." Din stated as Nayru looked up at Din. "Are you sure?" She asked. "I am sister, leave this to me." Din said with a small smile. "Din, thank you." Nayru added. "Awww my tough daughter has gained a heart." A voice said as they both turned to see Hylia who had seen everything. "OH PUT A SOCK IN IT MOM!" Din snapped as Hylia giggled.

Din looked down onto the world after her mother and sister left before she spotted something strange in Kokiri forest. Down in the forest, she blinked. "What the?" She questioned as her eyes caught onto a dash past one Kokiri that had been patrolling around the forest who turned around thinking it heard something as she looked around before spotting the boy behind a tree. It was a young boy in the Kokiri's tunic, the Tunic that every Kokri was given though based on his scars he had been fighting Ganondorf's influence on the forest but, one thing to note is she tracked his movements and he seemed to be coming from the Lost Woods. "Has this kid been living out of the lost woods?" Din questioned herself. However, upon further looking upon this boy she noticed one thing, pointed ears, blue-grey eyes, light skin, and blonde hair. Not to mention, this kid didn't seem to have a fairy. "Wait a moment, THIS KID ISN'T A KOKIRI!" Din screamed almost in glee.

"Only one way to determine if he can help the chosen one of my sisters," Din stated looking down as the young boy had a very unvisible symbol on his hand it was...the triforce but, not like the others the part the was visible enough for at least Din was the centerpiece. "The Triforce Of Balance is beginning to show itself?!" Din gasped shaking her head trying to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "That hasn't been seen since Syloft..." Din muttered. "By me and my sisters, we may have a chance to finally stop Ganondorf with him and my sister's chosen..." Din muttered and for the first time in her divine exists she felt like crying her and her sisters could finally save the land they held so dear.

"Din!" Nayru shouted as her, Farore and Hylia came busting into the area. "We heard you scream my dear is everything okay?" Nayru asked as Din turned around wiping her tears. "more than okay everyone." Din said as Nayru walked forward as Din hugged Nayru. "We can do it, we can finally save Hyrule, ten years, ten years of chaos, ten years of evil and we can finally end it," Din muttered as Nayru blinked as Farore looked down to see what Din was talking about. Farore looked down and saw the young kid from before and placed a hand over her mouth. "By The Golden Power Of The Triforce...Din is right, someone after so long has the mix of all three..." Farore stated as Hylia made her way over and looked and smiled. "Well, Ganondorf, it looks like your time is coming to an end." Hylia stated with a small smile.

Back in Kokiri forest, Nador was behind a tree that had a grave and a tombstone on it. "Here Lies Link, Destiny Had Chosen him as the "Hero Of Time" but, Ganondorf had other plans. "Hey good buddy, sorry It's been a while, haven't been able to move around Kokiri Forest on my own in some time how you been, heh silly question your dead so I guess not that great.," Nador muttered. "HEY! Has anyone seen Nador its past curfew?!" A soldier shouted as Nador hid behind a tree. "Shit...not good..." Nador muttered. One soldier slowly came behind the tree as Nador snuck behind and put a hand over his mouth and nailed him in the back slowly forcing him down onto the ground. "I gotta get to the Deku Tree and find out how we can put an end to this," Nador growled zooming off.

Nador made his way to the lost woods and stopped in sweat. "Shit, how do I get through this again?" He questioned before his ears picked up on a familiar song and grinned. "Saria, you're a lifesaver," Nador stated to himself dashing towards the song. At the Deku Tree's location, Mido walked forward. "Saria, Sweetie what are you doing?" Mido questions as Saria smiled stopping for a moment. "I got a message from the goddesses I'm leading he who maybe able to get us out of this mess Mido," Saria explained before going back to playing the song. Suddenly, the two of them heard. "NADOR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IT'S PAST CURFEW!" A soldier shouted as Saria blinked. "Nador?! He's the one?" Saria questioned. "OUT OF MY WAY TRAITORS!" Nador shouted dodging his way through some of the Kokiri's.

"Deku Tree lower the barrier!" Saria shouted as Deku tree nodded closing his eyes as the barrier slowly lower as Nador slid in before the barrier rose back up as Nador panted it was a close call but he made his way in slowly making his way towards the Deku Tree. "Nador!" Mido shouted as Nador run a finger under his nose. "Hey, Love birds I interrupting anything?" He questioned. "Show off as usual Nador." Saria giggled. "Sorry I was paying Link a visit before I nearly got caught. "Welcome to my realm brave Nador." The Deku tree greeted as Nador bowed. "Thank you Great Deku Tree," Nador said with a small smile. "What brings Thy to this realm during these dark times?" The Deku Tree asked. "I came to ask, is there a way to get out of our allegiance with HIM!" Nador growled as The tree smiled.

"Unforantally Nador, we've yet to find one," Mido explained. "There is one way.." The Deku Tree stated as they all looked at him. "Brave Nador Thy must be tested one more time before I can see if thy are truly ready for this task." The Great Deku Tree stated. "NO! Great Deku Tree, if he takes that out and Ganondorf finds out." Saria argued. "I am well aware Saria, when Ghoma is slain Ganondorf finds out, I shall pay the price with my life, but it is better than letting my children suffering at his hands by being forced to work for him." The tree explained. "What do you mean Deku Tree?" Nador asked. "Why do you think we were forced to swear allegiance to him Brave Nador?" The Deku Tree asked. "You know, I've been pondering that for a while but, I was never able to figure that out," Nador explained. "I have been cursed, inside me resides an evil being known as Ghoma created from Ganondorf's evil and the Triforce of Power, as we speak he slowly eats at me but keeps me alive by orders of Ganondorf. When given the order Ghoma could kill me at any moment." The tree explained. "By the goddesses...that monster," Nador muttered.

"Yes, but, there is a way to free the Forest from his reign, first I need you to return to the forest, they will have likely returned to their posts by now, in the forest you must find something known as a Deku Sheild, once you have that return here and we shall talk again." Deku Tree said as Nador nodded heading off before Saria gave a motion as a strange blue fairy slowly flew after him. Once in the Forest Nador headed into the shop the one place he knew had it. He slowly hopped over the counter and grabbed the shield as he hopped back over the counter before he looked back and saw the jar that said: "Funds to Leave Kokiri Forest." as Nador sighed before pulling out a purple Rupee and placed it on the counter with a note dashing off as the Shopkeep came back as he blinked looking at the note. "Take this and get out of the forest, I got a Kingdom to save. Signed, Nador." as The shopkeep held the note close and almost cried. "Thank you, Nador, but what did you take in echa-" He stated turning to the wall and saw the Deku Sheild was gone and smiled. "Pleasure doing business with you Nador." He grinned.

Once back with the Deku Tree the big tree smiled. "Well done Nador, your selfishness was well shown but, tell me Nador, where did you get that purple rupee?" The tree asked. "What the- How did you?" Nador asked as his hat was moving around before a floating blue ball popped out. "Hi there." She said as Nador blinked. "This is Navi The Fairy, she followed you during your time to receive the Deku Shield." The tree explained. "I see, that purple rupee was all I had left of my mother." He stated tightening his fists. "But, I loved her and miss her but what good is money in a world ruled by evil?" Nador questioned. "Well said, Mido, The Kokiri Sword!" The Deku Tree shouted as Mido nodded pulling up a sword from behind him and handing it to Nador as slowly took it. "This is the Kokiri's sword, This is the hidden treasure of the Kokiri it now belongs to you Nador." The Great Deku Tree stated.

"Now comes my Task Nador, I have been cursed Nador, I call upon Thee to break this curse with your Power, Wisdom, and Courage, Dost Thou have enough to undertake this task?" The Deku Tree asked. "Bring it on!" Nador said as the mouth slowly opened. "Than enter Brave Nador and Navi you as well you must aid young Nador in this quest, this is my final mission to you my friend." The Deku tree said. "You can count on me Deku Tree, I won't fail Nador like I failed Link I promise!" Navi stated.

"Nador wait!" Saria said as he turned around. "If you do this and the Deku Tree does die because of this the Kokiri may never forgive you." She said as Nador shrugged. "They have their own minds Saria, they can make their own decisions besides, there was a reason Link and I got along so well, I always felt like I didn't belong in the forest, something tells me this journey, will lead me to the truth, Lets go Navi" Nador stated walking into the Deku Tree as he put a hand on the hilt of the sword ready for anything. "Good Luck Kid, come back in one piece you hear?!" Mido shouted as Nador gave a "you got it like" wave.

Once inside the Tree Nador looked around ready to go before Navi stopped in front of him. "Navi?" Nador asked. "Not any sudden movements Nador look." Navi Said as Nador looked up, Redead's surrounded around the circle that Link had once jumped through to get to the bottom of part of the tree as he gulped. "Oh by the goddesses," Nador muttered. "Let's make it up slowly..." Navi said as Nador nodded slowly climing up the ladder nearby as he jumped up and panted. "those things Redeads, right? What are they doing here?" Nador question. "I don't know Nador, might have to do with the curse come on let's get a move on," Navi said as Nador nodded they had work to do.

Outside the Deku Tree as Nador was making his way through the tree's puzzles Saria sighed looking up at the Great Deku Tree. "Do not threat Child Nador is still alive I can feel it." The tree stated. "But, what about when he." Saria started. "Saria my child, listen well to what I the great Deku Tree have to say yes, this quest may cost me my life but, don't threat with my life comes the beginning of the end for Ganondorf's reign. You all play a great role in bringing Hyrule out of this Era Of Darkness and into the Era Of Prosperity." The Deku Tree explained as Saria sighed looking up into the sky and began singing. "Time is...an illusion we think it cannot be controlled but we are wrong. Ganon's intrusion has blinded us from the truth that lies in this song." Saria sung as Images of Nador were shown to the group from the Great Deku Tree slicing through a few Deku Baba's. "THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF THE END GANONDORF!" He screamed when slicing them down. "There was a link connecting us, time stands still and turns to dust. When the swords placed in the stone and this song is played." She continued as Nador was seen jumping off the top of the tree's highest part before going though the whole with the Fairy Slingshot in hand through the hole. There had been many things he could've been afraid of in this tree but he had one goal in mind, Defeating Ganondorf.

Saria sighed as they looked to see Nador had made it to the very bottom of the tree. "Good luck Kid," Mido muttered as Nador made his way in and the door slammed behind him. "That...can't be good," Nador muttered. Suddenly, he was hearing some strange rustling as Nador looked around. "The heck is that?" Nador questioned as Navi looked up pulling and Nador's cap. "Uh kid, look up," Navi said as Nador blinked looking up on the ceiling. On the ceiling suddenly some strange spider's eyes rolled as it crawled against the wall before dropping down landing on top of the kid with a roar.

**Source Of The Deku Tree's Life, Parasitic Armored Arachnid**

**Ghoma**

Gohma lifted one of the claws ready to strike as Nador pulled out the Fairy Slingshot and let loose a Deku Seed into its eye as it let loose a scream allowing Nador to roll out of the way as Ghoma landed looking stunned. "Its been Stunned Go Nador!" Navi Stated. "I'm on it HA!" Nador shouted slicing a few times at the eye as he backed up as it let out a scream shaking its head. Ghoma glared down Nador as the two seemed to circle around each other before a beam shot down at Ghoma as it let out a scream and when the beam disappeared a giant tarantula, with a single eyeball on its thorax encased in an armored exoskeleton took its place letting out a hiss. "JESUS! For the love of Din what the hell just happened!" Nador questioned.

**Source Of The Deku Tree's Life, Arachnid Of Darkness**

**Armogohma**

The new Armogoham let out a roar turning around to slam itself into Nador as he rolled to the side causing it to slam into the wall rolling on its back as Nador quickly got up racing forward. "Nador are you nuts?!" Navi questioned. "Just watch Navi its stomach is exposed." Nador grinned. Nador jumped in the air before slamming the sword into the beast stomach pulling it out as he flipped back Armogohma letting out a roar flipping back up as the two looked up. "Sooo your the goddess's new chosen hero." Armogohma hissed in a spider-like tone. "Dah heck, did this thing just talk?!" Nador questioned as Navi whimpered into Nador's hat.

"You should know if I go your precious Deku Tree is coming with me!" Armogohma hissed with a sinister sounding laugh. "Perhaps Spider freak, but me, Saria, Mido and the Deku Tree himself are well aware of the consequences! and if it stops your master thats a sacrifice we are willing to make!" Nador stated as Armogohma smirked. "Well then prepare to die COME MY CHILDREN!" Armogohma hissed as suddenly ten eggs dropped from the ceiling revealing about 10 smaller spiders. "Jesus, someone doesn't know how to keep their legs closed," Nador commented as Navi was doing her best not to laugh inside his hat.

Nador slowly readied his sword as the spiders surrounded him before jumping at Nador. "HAAAAAAAAA!" He shouted in a spin slash destroying the spiders in one quick spin. "My babies!" Armogohma hissed. "Don't worry you will be joining them soon! COME ON YOU OVERGROWN FREAK!" Nador snapped. "PREPARE TO DIE BRAT!" Armogohma hissed charging in. Nador waited for a moment and at the last moment sidestepped as Gohma slammed into the wall as he jumped in the air. "NOWW DIE!" Nador shouted, slamming the sword into the stomach as he pulled it out Gohma's guts now surrounded his sword. "Ewww gross..." He grunted pulling it out and flipped back off the spider. Gohma slowly tried to get up before its legs fell and disappeared as Nador span his sword around sheathing it as left behind was a strange blue portal Nador looked back and nodded before walking through the portal.

Once teleported outside Nador landed and smiled as Mido and Saria brought him into a hug. "Nador, you did it. You've killed the hold Ganondorf had on this forest." Saria stated as Nador smiled and once pulled away. Mido rubbed his head. "You remind me a lot of Link in some ways Nador." Mido smiled. "Yes, well done Nador. Thy has Demonstrated thy Power Wisdom and Courage gracefully. Now I have more to tell you about the man who placed this curse upon me please have a seat." The Deku tree stated as Nador nodded sitting down. "This man is the reason your mother and father entrusted You to me. Upon the Defeat of the Hero of Time in the future, Ganondorf gave his past self, the one we know now the warning of what was to come and thus why he came to Kokiri forest." Deku tree stated. "Your parents were killed while fleeing Ganondorf's forces as they searched for the one that would become the Hero Of Time." The Deku Tree explained.

"Me and the forest kept you and Link Hidden, but one of you was bound to be found eventually and as you can guess." The Great Deku tree said. "Was Link..." Nador muttered. "Yes, this man had used his dark magical abilities granted to him by his surrogate mothers in search of the sacred realm that holds as you are aware of the Triforce. Thy must not allow Ganondorf to get his hands on the other three pieces of the Triforce Nador, if he were to get all four pieces, the results would be catosphic. There will be a day where you and the "Golden Child From the Desert" will join forces to take him down with the Master Sword and The Golden Blade, the only weapons in this world that can hurt or hope to defeat Ganondorf, until that day you must remain vigilant. That evil man who cast the Death Curse upon me and sapped me of my power." The Deku Tree stated. "WAIT! We destroyed Gohma, so you'll be as good as new...right?" Navi questioned.

"Though you and Navi were valiant in destroying Curse, I was doomed before you began." The Great Deku tree stated. "Wait so this was just a test?!" Saria asked as The Deku Tree looked to Saria. "Yes, I needed to be sure, Be sure he was ready to carry such a burden." The Great Deku Tree stated. "Wait no! This can't be! We made sure it was all gone!" Navi screamed tears running down her face. "It's because of that curse my time was nigh." The Deku tree said as Nador looked up in shock. "No..." Nador muttered. "Please tell me this isn't true this is just one of your tree jokes right hahaha got me," Navi stated. "I'm afraid not Navi, I will pass away soon, but, do not grieve me I have been able to tell you all that I need you. You and the golden child of the desert are Hyrule's final hope to save us from this era of Darkness. North of Death Mountain you will find another Mountain known as Dragon Roost, there you will meet the Rito tribe they can surely point you in the right direction of the Spiritual Stones you will need. And Nador take this stone, it is one of two stones that Ganondorf wanted so bad he cast this curse upon me." The Deku Tree stated.

Suddenly a stone appeared in his hand in the shape of what looked like a Peridot with glowing green energy. "Deku's Peridot..." Saria muttered. "The Future Of Hyrule rests upon thee and the golden child of the Desert, Nador. Thou are Powerful, Wise and Courageous. Nador...Child of Prosperity...no, Child Of Destiny, it has been an honor that you and Link were both able to call me father, You never had a real chance to meet you real parents and seeing how you've grown I have no regrets and makes me think how proud they would be." The Great Deku tree stated as Nador wiped his tears. "Great Deku Tree.." Nador muttered. "Navi help Nador and in turn the Golden Child of the desert carry out my will and rid Hyrule of this Darkness. Go and do not falter my children, This is my children is my final task for you. Thank you for allowing this old tree to feel young again one more time...goodbye..." The Great Deku Tree finished.

Suddenly, the Deku tree than slowly turned grey as Nador fell to his knees Mido bending down. "You okay or rather will you be?" Mido asked. "Yeah, I will," Nador said as he slowly got up after a few moments. "Ganondorf just made this personal," Nador stated his eyes glaring with seriousness. "Let's go Nador, to Dragon Roost Mountian, the second Spiritual Stone awaits," Navi said as Nador nodded turning around and heading off turning back one final time. "Rest In Peace...Dad." Nador said before bolting off after Navi.


	3. The Seven Year Sleep

Stepping out into Hyrule Field Nador took a deep breath taking in the air. "Hyrule field, so our journey begins..." Nador said with a nod. "So Nador..." Navi asked as the two dashed off into the field. "I've been meaning to ask why did you spend your life in Lost Woods over Kokiri Forest?" Navi question. "Simple Navi HA!" Nador shouted slicing through a Moblin. "I refused to work for Ganondorf. I'd rather risk getting turned into a Skull Kid is better than having to work for that bastard," Nador stated. "Fair enough," Navi said with a nod. "Now come on the last one to Dragon Roost Mountain is a Zora!" Nador said dashing off. "Hey! No fair you can run!" Navi whined dashing off after him with a giggle. As they took off through a strange owl was watching from a branch behind him. Rauru or rather Kaepora Gaebora was watching and nodded. "So one of the two chosen Heroes has emerged and based on what I saw, We may have a chance." He muttered.

Soon enough the two of them made it to the top of Dragon Roost Mountain into the Village of The Rito's it took some time but, they found the leader, a Rito named Reval. "ah Greetings Ko-Hylian?" He asked as Nador bowed in respect. "Greetings Sir my name is Nador, I hope I am not interrupting you or anything," Nador asked causing Reval to shake his head. "Not at all welcome to the home of the Rito's young Hylian. I was just surprised to see any of your kind still alive after Ganondorf took over." He answered honestly. "Yeah, So I've been told." Nador stated. "None the less welcome How Can I help you?" He asked.

"I am here in search for the Spiritual Stone of your people," Nador answered. "Hi, there!" Navi popped out with a grin. "Spiritual Stone? You mean you come in search of Rito's Amazonite?" He asked. "If that's what it's called yes." Nador answered as the chief sighed. "As much as we would be more than willing to give it to you as it would put us one step closer to the end of this nightmare I'm afraid we can't because well, we don't have it." He explained. "Don't have it?" Nador questioned as the man nodded pulling out a note. "This was left in its place by some thief, if you can track it down it's yours." He said as Nador blinked taking the note.

"Ye who searches Three Of The Six Spiritual Stones, come to Lake Hylia, we must talk. -The Last Of The Sheikah's. Is what it read.

"Welp looks like we got a place to be Navi lets go," Nador said as Nador blinked looking around spotting Navi at the exit. "You ain't beating me to Lake Hylia Nador!" Navi giggled. "Why you little- GET BACK HERE YA DAMN FAIRY!" Nador shouted chasing after Navi causing Reval to bust out laughing. "Ah to be that young again...still...to think someone that young is having the fate of Hyrule on his shoulders...poor kid," Reval said sighing. "Not much can be done about it we don't choose these heroes." He said. "Lets just hope hes up to the task." He added. Once the two had arrived at Lake Hylia Nador panted. "Ima hurt you one of these days Navi." Nador panted as Navi gave a raspberry.

"So you are the new Chosen One." A voice said as they turned around as Nador readied his blade to be safe. "Above you." The voice said as Nador looked up and on the nearby building. A strange, blonde haired male in a sheik like an outfit was standing on the tip of the building before flipping onto the ground and looked over him and nodded. "Greetings, Nador Nohansen Hyrule," Sheik said as Nador blinked. "I beg your Pardon?" Nador questioned. "Your memories must be shot but, I recognize your face from the Siege on Hyrule castle, the lost prince of the Royal Family it seems the Deku Tree did his Job." The man said. "I am Sheik the last survivor of the Sheikahs. My family had protected yours for Generations I am sorry that we were unable to save your family." He explained but, inside Sheik was crying almost but, he couldn't tell him why not yet anyway. "So you come in search of the spiritual stone of the Rito's correct?" Sheik asked.

"That's right," Nador said as Sheik nodded before drawing a harp. "Than prepare yourself Prince of Hyrule," Sheik said pulling out a strange Typhoon looking harp. "If you want the stone you will have to prove you are ready to put the fate of Hyrule on your back!" Sheik said as Nador readied himself.

**Mysterious Youth**

**Sheik**

"HA!" Nador shouted as Sheik and Nador's harps clashed as a flash Hit Nador's head as he grunted.

_"Come here Zelda." Came the voice of the queen of Hyrule as a younger Zelda walked into the nursery causing her to blink as a young baby yawned looking up and blinking. "Say hello to your baby brother sweetie, Nador." Zelda's mother said as the princess blinked poking her finger out as the young baby caught it causing Zelda to giggle._

Back at the battle Nador backed up and blinked. "What the hell was that, ugh gotta stay on my toes this man is good." Nador grunted to himself as Sheik zoomed in with a huge amount of speed.

Back at the battle Nador backed up and blinked. "What the hell was that, ugh gotta stay on my toes this man is good," Nador grunted to himself as Sheik zoomed in with a huge amount of speed. Nador brought up his Sword in time to block the strike as he grunted. "Nice try Sheik HA!" Nador shouted slicing towards Sheik causing the Ninja to backflip. "Impressive Nador, you are more skilled the Hero Of TIme was at this time let's see how you handle this!" Sheik said playing his harp as suddenly a wave from Lake Hylia was summoned up towards Nador. "Oh crap..." Nador muttered.

Nador dashed backward and slid under where the wave was heading just dodging it rolling forward and raced forward as Sheik smirked before he jumped in the air. "HA!" Nador shouted slicing down at the harp as they clashed causing him to flinch again. "Not again..." He grumbled.

_"Sis? You in here." Nador's voice asked as she turned around. "Oh Nador it's you sorry, I didn't see you there," Zelda muttered. "What's wrong?" He questioned as she sat down humphing. "Daddy didn't believe my dream again." She humphed as Nador sat down next to her. "What don't you tell me?" He asked. "You sure you're willing to listen?" Zelda questioned. "Hey I may give you a hard time but, I'm your brother its what I'm here for," Nador said with a shrug. Zelda smiled and nodded. "Well, it's like this..." Zelda started._

Back at the battle Nador flipped backward keep himself on his guard with this Ninja he couldn't let it down for one second.

"Not bad Hero but, let's see how you handle this!" Sheik shouted as he charged in slicing at Nador as he held up his Deku Shield before Sheik span around on the ground sweeping Nador off his feet as Nador quickly flipped backward and charged forward before CLANG! Nador was able to use this quick combo to knock the Harp out of Sheik's hands as he looked at Nador in shock before pulling back and disappeared and reappeared next to the harp picking it up before clapping.

"Well played Child Of Prosperity, When Evil rules a voice will call upon ye who is destined to become the Hero Of Time, as you known Nador that was the legend years ago, however, it seems the voices now call for two new heroes to take up the Mantle, The Golden Child Of the Desert and you, the way you wield that Kokiri sword you remind me much of the Hero Of Time in his younger days. Ah but, I am getting ahead of myself I believe we had a deal." Sheik said as Nador nodded before Sheik held up 2 fingers. "However, you will need two things I will be granting you here to go along with this stone," Sheik explained.

Sheik flung a strange instrument from his pocket towards Nador as he blinked. "What the?" Nador questioned. "The Ocarina Of Power, one of two Ocarina that can open and close, "The Door Of Time". It can only be used by Din's Chosen." Sheik explained. "But, I thought that was Ganondorf?" Nador asked as Sheik laughed. "You think Din wanted this? No, Ganondorf took the Triforce by force thus why it was split into four pieces. Power, Wisdom, Courage and-" Sheik said before disappearing as Nador shook his head. "Wait that is only three! Sheik?! Sheik?!" Nador questioned looking around and grumbled. "I am going to hurt him next time I see him..." Nador muttered before Navi looked down. "Hey he did keep his end of the deal though look." Navi said as Nador looked down and saw the spiritual stone in the shape of an Amazonite. "Rito's Amazonite...two down Navi.." Nador said as Navi nodded. "Last one is gonna be a bitch though.." Navi grumbled.

"How so Navi?" Nador questioned. "That is the one spiritual stone I know the location of, its located in the ruins of the castle town, overran by redeads." Navi explained. "Oh, lovely..." Nador grumbled. "Let's get going we got one more stone to find and than prepare to sleep for seven years kid," Navi said zooming off. "Huh? Hey, that's supposed to mean Navi!" Nador shouted racing after his fairy. Once arriving in castle town Nador looked around as he saw the Redeads as Navi pointed to him. "Don't make any sudden movements I need to go see something." Navi said flying off looking through the town looking at each of the redeads as she flinched. "oh son of a Goron..." Navi muttered flying back to Nador. "We need to come back with a certain song, the last stone is being held by a redead." Navi explained. "Certain Song?" Nador asked. "Yeah, suns song, it Kakoriko Graveyard." She explained. "Navi! Are you mad that's one of Ganondorf's strongest strongholds at the moment." Nador explained. "Don't worry kid I'll think of...something," Navi stated.

The two of them made their detour to Kakoriko Villiage before slowly making their to the graveyard as Navi pointed behind a bush to hide. Once he was hidden, Navi flew forward and whistled getting the Moblin's attention. "Your king sucks ass wipes and his reign is coming to an end! A new hero just left the village!" Navi shouted as the Moblin's eyes lit up zooming past Navi to leave the village to check this out as Navi shrugged. "Coast is clear Nador, not hard to trick pig brained morons," Navi said as Nador chuckled following Navi though the graveyard to a whole at the very tip of the graveyard before dropping down the hole.

While it took sometime, Avoiding Acid and avoiding Zombie's wasn't exactly easy Nador and Navi made their way to the back and learned the sun's song. However, when they popped out of the whole they had spears surrounding them as Navi sweatdropped. "Welp that didn't last long..." Navi chuckled. "Cover your eyes!" A voice said as suddenly a strange figure and SLAM! this figure slammed a Deku Nut onto the ground stunning the Moblins. "Let's move Navi!" Nador shouted as Navi zoomed past them giving them a raspberry before following Nador out of Kakoriko Village.

Once outside the Villiage Nador panted looking around. "What the- who was it that helped us?" Nador questioned as Navi looked up to the sky and smiled. 'nice to see your still alive...Impa...thanks.' Navi muttered to herself. "No time for that Nador, let's grab that stone and head to the temple of time!" Navi shouted as Nador nodded racing back towards Castle Town with Navi in tow. Meanwhile, a certain owl landed on a perch. "So its almost time, we will meet soon in seven years... Nador Nohansen Hyrule, Hero Of Prosperity.." The owl said before disappearing in a flash of light. Back inside the Castle Town Nador stopped. "Alright Nador, Sun's song then I will go retrieve Hylian's Garnet." Navi explained.

"Got it Navi!" Nador said whipping out the Ocarina Of Power before placing it to his lips and slowly played the notes taught to him in the grave as suddenly the redead's Froze!. "GO! I'll grab the stone they don't stay frozen forever." Navi shouted as Nador nodded zooming past some of them as Navi quickly grabbed the Stone with her fairy magic following Nador up some nearby stairs and into some strange temple closing the door behind him and Navi panting. "Got it..." Navi said slumping back with Nador. Once the two caught their breath Nador slowly stood up and walked forward in shock. "What the...this place...it looks like Ganondorf's magic hasn't reached it at all." Nador commented as Navi slowly floated up. "That's the Temple Of Time for you Nador, the only place Ganondorf's magic can't reach, protected by the essence of the goddesses themselves." Navi explained.

Suddenly, the Ocarina Of Power began to glow brightly as it flashed. "GAH WHAT THE!" Nador questioned as suddenly an image was in front of him. "Nador...can you hear me its me, your big sister, Zelda. If you are receiving this message then it means after all this time you are alive it fills my heart with Joy to see this. If you hold this Ocarina Of Power in your hands than it means Ganondorf has grown to powerful for one hero to take him down alone which also means he has struck down, The Hero Of Time. Me and my attendant escaped Hyrule's fall those years ago however, if you are here and alive than that means father and mother did not. However, do not come looking for me. Focus on the task at hand we will meet when the time is right, At least your sister can do one final job and leave you with this mellody, this melody will open and close, The Door Of Time." She explained putting some strange blue ocarina to her lips.

Suddenly Nador heard the song and nodded slowly playing the song as well as the image ended quickly. "Play this song in front of the Altar of time and your destiny shall become clear, little brother." Zelda's voice echoed as Nador opened his eyes and nodded walking forward looking at Navi who nodded as well. Nador slowly whipped out the Ocarina and bean playing the song of time as the three spiritual stones glowed brightly before slowly landing onto three of the six slots as the door began to open up as Nador went around and into the door turning back around he looked around and nodded as Navi playing it as the door closed behind him. "Not this time Ganondorf..." Nador growled.

Once walking in Nador looked forward as he was met with two blades in some pedestals as Navi flew forward. One was a sword with a golden blade with a green hilt the other, was one known throughout time. A blue blade with a purple hilt as Navi circled around them. "I never thought I'd see them, the legendary blades, The Sunstar and The Master Sword.." Navi muttered as Nador walked forward looking at the two blades before heading over to the one with the green hilt. "Ready Navi?" Nador asked. "Ready kid, we've got a kingdom to save," Navi said with a grin. Nador slowly got up on the Pedestal and nodded "HA!" Nador shouted before the Sword was pulled out of the Pedestal as suddenly, as an aura of what felt like time surrounded him before engulfing him in a crystal as slowly his eyes began getting heavy...slowly Nador's vision faded as he fell into a deep sleep as the Crystal zoomed into the portal created by the stream. "See ya in Seven years kid..." Navi said following after the crystal.


	4. Heroes Of Hyrule?

Six years, six years have passed since that fateful day that Nador Hyrule, the long lost prince of Hyrule pulled the legendary Sunstar out of Pedestal Of Time. However, for six years now he has been sealed within a place known as the chamber of sages. However, unknown to Ganondorf another Hero or, rather Heroine was about to awaken, the chosen one of the blade of evil's bane, the master sword. One of the Moblins came racing into his throne room panting. "SIR! SIR! WE HAVE A CODE RED PROBLEM!" The Moblin shouted spinning around on the ground freaking the hell out.

"Calm down and speak Soldier!" Ganondorf snapped as the Moblin panted for a moment taking a deep breath. "The Sunstar has been pulled from Pedestal Of Time!" He shouted as Ganondorf's eyes widened. "WHAT?! What of the master sword!" Ganondorf snapped. "It's still in tact but our sources tell us a heroine may be awaking from your land soon!" The Moblin stated. "How long ago was this?!" Ganodorf asked. "About six years ago, sir." He answered. "And I'm only now being told about this WHY?!" The King Of Evil snapped in anger as the Moblin flinched. "We didn't think much of it at the time, sir!" The Moblin stated as Ganondorf growled before extending his hand out. "Send out our top Lynel soldiers to guard Kokiri's Emerald, Goron's Ruby and Zora's Sapphire! I do not want the Master Sword pulled or it will be your head!" Ganondorf bellowed as the Moblins eeped but nodded zooming off.

"I did not come this far to have the blasted Royal Family's lost son ruin it! Nador, you and whoever else the goddesses have chosen will meet your hands at my hands MARK MY WORDS!" Ganondorf said letting out an evil laugh as the goddesses were watching from the heavens of Hyrule. "Or so you think Ganondorf..." Din growled tightened her fists as Nayru placed a hand on his sisters shoulder and shook her head as the Goddess of Power sighed. "One more year, just one more year and my chosen shall awaken from his seven year sleep." Din muttered.

"SISTER! My chosen has revealed herself come look!" Farore shouted as Din sighed flipping her hair not expecting much from a Gerudo chosen as she walked forward looking down and her eyes widened in shock at what she saw. A young woman with bright red hair was finishing the final touches on her attire. It looked like the Kokiri's tunic but more so in a light tannish color with the brown gauntlets. Once clipping on the gauntlets the goddesses noticed a faint glow of the Triforce symbol with the right corner glowing faintly. "The Triforce Of Courage..." Din mutter. "You know sister I hate to say I told you so but, AH who am I kidding TOLD YA SO!" She said with a raspberry as Din couldn't help but laugh however, one thing to note, a tear escaped the Goddess of Power's eye.

Farore, engulphed her sister in a hug and smiled. "It's almost over sisters, its almost over." She said as Din nodded wrapping her arms around her sister. "I know Farore...I know..." Din hickuped as down at the Desert the young women placed the Gerudo blade on her back. "And this Eltia, it should protect you from even flammable attacks." A Gerudo said, the Gerudo known as Eltia took the wrapped shield and unwrapped it revealing it to be the Hylian Sheild. "The Hylian Sheild... where did you get this?" She asked. "Oh, you know just borrowing it." Her friend answered as Eltia scoffed. "Right, "Barrow"." She giggled.

"Good luck Eltia, Do I need to tell you where the Kokiri's Emerald is?" She asked as Eltia scoffed. "I'll figure it out, girl!" She said before whistling. "Maria here girl!" Eltia called out as suddenly a horse came galloping down from the archer ranger as a black mane horse let out a neigh as Eltia patted her calming her down slowly hoping up on the saddle. "Remember, chop the bridge when I leave," Eltia said as the Gerudo nodded. "HIYA! Let's ride girl!" She shouted as the horse let out a neigh before zooming off. "CUT THE BRIDGE!" The Gerudo shout as Once Eltia made her way out from behind her the bridge fell as Eltia dashed out into Hyrule field.

"Hear me, O, Chosen of the goddess Farore." A voice said as Eltia looked around. "I am the goddess of Wisdom, Nayru, If the end of Ganondorf is that you seek ye must seek out the remaining three spiritual stones. Kokiri's Emerald, Zora's Sapphire and Goron's Ruby, each represents each of the three balances we Goddesses put into play. Power, Wisdom, and Courage. However, do not let your guard down young Gerduo as each of them are guarded by Ganondorf's strongest forces, The Lynels." Nayru's voice echoed.

"So take down some overgrown beasts, kick Ganondorf's rear and be home in time for Super got it." She said slowly heading off into the field. "Lets see if she keeps that sarcasm when she sees what the Lynel's are," Din muttered. "Well, she isn't wrong on the overgrown beast thing sisters." Farore countered.

Making her way to the center of Hyrule she slowly got off when she spotted something. What she saw in front of her was a strange blue-colored creature that looked half lion- half centaur with a giant sword in hand and around its neck, the Kokiri's emerald. "Okay...this might be a bit tougher than I thought..." Eltia muttered.

"Maybe I can..." Eltia said slowly trying to creep up but, she mistakenly stepped on a Deku stick as the creature zoomed around. "Oh crap..." Eltia muttered. "THE HEROINE HAS BEEN SPOTTED!" The creature roared as Eltia cursed. "Shit gotta shut this thing up and now!" Eltia grumbled zooming forward readying her sword.

_**Guardian Of Kokiri's Emerald**_

_**Blue-Maned Lynel**_

Eltia zoomed forward and sliced and the creature as it ran backward before zooming towards her and Jumped in the air?!. "Okay pretty sure something that big isn't supposed to jump that hight..." Eltia muttered as the Lynel readied his sword to slam into the ground as Eltia's eyes widened zooming backward. "Oh shit, Eltia move your ass!" She muttered to herself as the Lynel slammed into the ground letting lose an explosion of fire sending her flying backwards a bit as Eltia slowly got up from the strike. "That all you-" She started before seeing the Lynel begin to charge up a fire blast from his mouth. "Oh, you've gotta be fucking with me..." She grumbled.

The Lynel let lose multiple fire blasts towards Eltia she rolled under one barely dodged the next before being slammed into a tree by the third as she grunted. "Heroine Of Salvation, do not falter you and Nador are Hyrule's last hope." A voice echoed in her mind as she grunted slowly lifting up her sword in pain before glaring at the Lynel. "Alright big, blue and ugly you wanna play?! You wanna dance?! Let's GO!" Eltia shouted zooming forward.

"Use your speed to your advantage, they may be powerful but if you can outspeed them, you can win." The voice said. "Got it, that's Mysterious voice. " Eltia said as the voice seemed to smile. "Be careful Mistress, even with Nador your chance of victory against Ganondorf is still 50%" It said before disappearing. Eltia flipped forward before jumping on its back. "Lets go for a ride! HA! HA! HA!" Eltia shouted stabbing the Lynel repeatedly in the leg as it screamed falling down on one leg as it seemed to be in pain. "What the- Eltia dosen't look to be aiming to kill it." Din blinked in shock.

Eltia slowly landed off the ground as the Lynel grunted in pain as Eltia walked forward as she brought her sword up. "Look.." She said slicing the emerald off its neck. "Im not aiming for more slaughter than already has been given I'm after one man and one man only, Ganondorf. So I'll be taking this and being on my way." She said as she quickly slipped the emerald into her pocket and turned around. However, Maria let out a neigh repeatedly as she was walking away before seeing her horse freaking out she turned to see the Lynel got up and let out a roar. "What the- I'm giving you a chance to live and your going to throw it away for him?! YOU MORON!" Eltia growled readying her blade once more.

Elita closed her eyes before charging forward and Sliced as did the Lynel both had landed on the other side of each other the air was deathly silent for a few moments before suddenly the Lynel fell off dropping to the ground before disappearing in black smoke. Eltia panted as rain began pouring from the sky as she walked back to her horse Maria and tapped her foot. "Come on girl lets get some shelter..." Eltia muttered as the horse neighed as they made their way to Kakariko Village.

Meanwhile in the chamber of sages Rauru closed his eyes as he had been keeping an eye on Nador for these last six years before. "R-R-aur" A voice said as he opened his eyes looking up to see Impa. "Impa! How are you communicating?!" Rauru asked. "I can't for long the signal is weak, has the Hero of Prosperity been found?" She asked as Rauru nodded pointing to a sleeping Nador. "Good and what of the Heroine Of Salvation?" Impa asked. "My sources tell me she is on her journey to find the remaining spiritual stones. " Rauru said as Impa nodded. "Good, we will need them both the Shadow Temple has gotten worse since Link's time." Impa stated.

"How bad Impa?" The sage of light asked. "Ganondorf has resurrected Bongo-Bongo and infused him with dark energy from the corrupted sacred realm not to mention, he has resurrected Link as his own personal minion," Impa explained. "Dear goddesses..." the sage of light muttered. "The signal is dying on my Rauru, we will talk later," Impa said as the sage of light nodded before the signal ended. "I hope your ready prince Nador, your destiny is about to become clear in another 12 months," he muttered before looking up to the sky. "Sage of Earth, Sage Of Wind where are you?!" he grumbled.

Twelve months have passed since Eltia had begun her journey the young Gerudo was seen re exiting the desert beaten battered and bruised. The young women was seen favoring her legs as she just barely hopped onto Maria. "Neigh?" She asked as Eltia held up a bag. "Eat it Ganondorf...fucking chrimminy that was more difficult than it should've been..." She grumbled. "Well done, you truly are the Heroine Of Salvation..." A voice said before suddenly in front of her landed a strange blonde haired Ninja. "What the? a ninja?" She asked as Sheik nodded. "Well observant Heroine, I am Sheik, the last of the Shekiah's I have been watching you and you've proven yourself worthy.." Sheik stated.

"Of what?" She asked as Sheik threw an item to her as Eltia barley caught it and blinked looking at it. "The Ocarina of Time, a royal family treasure, this with your spiritual stones can open the door of time with this song," Sheik said bringing out his harp. "This song will open the Door of Time," Sheik said slowly playing it as Eltia slowly lifted the ocarina up and began playing the notes herself. "This is the song of time..." Sheik said once it ended before throwing her one more item. "Also drink this, not fitting for a heroine to go into the temple of time limping," Sheik said and just like that he slammed the deku nut down and disappeared.

Eltia blinked looking for a moment before gulping it down as she shook her leg it was healed as she nodded. "Whoever you are Sheik thanks HIYA!" Eltia shouted as they were off to the temple of time. Wasting little time once she made her way into the castle town she bolted towards and entered the temple of time she had little time to lose Ganondorf had to be stopped as once at the Altar she whipped out the ocarina and played the song of time. Once played the three spiritual stones appeared out of her bag and landed in the slots as the door of time opened as the goddesses looked on. "SHES ABOUT TO DO IT!" Farore squealed.

Eltia slowly walked in before turning around and re played the song of time, closing the door behind her. Once the door was closed she re turned to the master sword and nodded at the sword in the other pedestal. Eltia took a deep breath walking forward and wrapped her hands around it for a few moments before "HAAAAA!" Eltia shouted and she removed the sword from its Pedestal and looked at it with a nod. However, her destiny was not the only one coming true at this time…

"Nador...Wake up Nador, the chosen one..." A voice echoed as slowly Nador's vision was becoming less blurry as he groaned. "Good god, what the hell hit me..." Nador muttered to himself as his vision was slowly becoming clearer as he got up on his feet holding his head looking around as around him were eight platforms Light, Forest, Fire, Earth, Wind, Shadow, Water and what looked like spirit. Finally, his eyes locked on a strange old man on the light platform. "Good morning, young prince." The man stated causing Nador to blink. "I am Rauru, one of the ancient sages. Ages ago, we sages built the temple of time to protect the sacred realm, This is the sacred realm inside the temple of light. The temple of light is the very last stronghold against Ganondorf's evil forces, The Sunstar, one of the two evil destroying blades you pulled out of the pedestal of time was the final key to the sacred realm so its a good thing you 're locked the door of time, Nador, Prince of Hyrule, don't be alarmed look at yourself." The Sage of light stated.

Nador blinked looking at himself in shock. "Nador, kid, look at yourself, you're all grown up!" Navi shouted. "No shit sherlock holy..." Nador muttered as the sage of light chuckled. "The Master sword and its brother, the Sunstar are evil blades that evil ones may never touch, with yours Nador, only one worthy of the title of "Hero Of Prosperity" may wield it however, you were to young at the time to be the "Hero Of Prosperity", thus your spirit was sealed here for seven years. Now, that you are old enough young prince it is time for you awaken as the Hero Of Prosperity. Do you understand, Nador Hyrule?" The Sage asked as Nador nodded. "Very good but be warned, Ganondorf's forces have gained in stronger numbers during the days you slumbered away it will not be as easy as it was with Link." The Sage explained.

"My Power has little influence here compared to last time, you must find and awaken the other seven sages along side the Heroine Of Salvation Once all have gathered we will all gather here when Ganondorf is weakened and seal him away for good." He explained as Nador grinned. "Count on me." Nador said as the sage of light nodded. "Good now take this, the spirit of light with in you will be able to call upon magical holy energy to dispatch the undead!" the sage explained lifting his hands in the air.

In front of him landed some strange medallion, three dots and three triangles before spinning around as it bursted into light energy zooming into Nador as the man nodded pulling his sword out and sliced it a few times nodding.

Nador got The Spirit Of Light. This Magical spirit allows Nador to call forth holy magic to dispatch the undead. This is only a small portion of the light sage, Rauru. He has added his powers to Nador's.

A light shined before Nador was zoomed back into the portoal he was brought here in, Seven years ago as Rauru looked up and nodded. "Find the remaining seven sages, find the Heroine Of Salvation and Save Hyrule young prince!" was the last words he heard from the sage.

Once back inside the temple of time the portoal disappeared as Nador looked around in shock. "Nador, we're back in the temple of time, but, has seven years really past...Still hard to believe." Navi muttered as Navi turned around before sheriking. "NADOR! A GERUDO AND SHE HAS THE MASTER SWORD!" Navi screeched as Nador turned around spotting Eltia who was set to leave with the Master Sword. "OH NO YOU DON'T THIEF!" Nador shouted zooming forward as the Sunstar and Master Sword clashed as the goddesses up in the heavens facepalmed.

"What the hell are you doing kid!" Eltia snarled. "Stopping you! The Master Sword is not meant for ones trying to trick it to deliver it to their master Ganondorf!" Nador snarled jumping backward. "Look kid I think there has been a HUGE misunderstanding!" Eltia stated as Nador readied himself. "Send this to your master, HIS REIGN IS DONE!" Nador shouted charging forward. "Great just great..." Eltia muttered to herself reading the master sword.

_**Chosen Hero Of The Master Sword**_

_**Eltia**_

The two blades once again clashed as sparks flew Nador grunting along with Eltia. "Heh, not bad for a Hylian.." Eltia smirked. "I have to be, Ganondorf stole this kingdom from my family, IM TAKING IT BACK!" Nador shouted slicing at Eltia who backflipped landing in the center of the platform in the center of the temple as Nador zoomed forward flipping over the Altar Of Time. "Your family wait..." Eltia pondered bringing up the Hylian Sheild blocking his strike. That was the one disadvantage Nador had, now that he was grown, the Deku shield was kind of useless to him.

Suddenly, a flash slammed down in front of them as Nador grunted before they heard a voice. "At ease hero, she is not an enemy." A voice said as Nador's vision slowly became clear after a few moments. "SHEIK!" Eltia and Nador shouted at once as the young Ninja nodded. "When Hyrule's doom nears a voice will echo from the sacred realm and call to those destined to be sages who dwell within the seven temples around Hyrule. One in a deep forest, one on a high mountain, one under a vast lake, One within the house of the dead, one inside the goddess of the sand, one within the clouds and one beeth the ground. Together with the Heroine Of Salvation and Hero Of Prosperity The awakened ones will bind the evil one and return peace to this land." Sheik explained.

"This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, as I see you two standing there holding the master sword and Sunstar you truly do look like the heros who will save Hyrule," Sheik said with a smile. "If you believe my words you must seek out the seven temples now, while Eltia your speed and agility can get you into the temple easily Nador, you are not so lucky. If you believe my words than you should head to Kakariko Graveyard, there you will seek an item that can help you." Sheik explained. "Alright let's move Rookie," Eltia said zooming off. "OH YOUR ONE TO TALK!" Nador shouted zooming after Eltia.


	5. The Sage Of The Forest

"So your from Kokiri Forest huh, but your name is Nador Hyrule, wouldn't that make you the prince of Hyrule?" Eltia asked as Nador nodded. "It would apparently I was brought there for my own safety...yet, Link..." Nador muttered as Eltia blinked. "You knew the Hero Of Time?" She asked as Nador nodded. "We grew up in Kokiri Forest together, yet I couldn't do anything to prevent his death..." Nador muttered to himself as Eltia placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you want to help him avenge his death by stopping Ganondorf, don't worry about the could haves." Eltia said with a small smile.

"Your right...guess you Gerudo's aren't all bad." Nador smiled as Eltia shrugged. "Lets just say Ganondorf has given us a bad wrap lets get going MARIA!" Eltia called as suddenly a black maned horse zoomed forward towards her and stopped in front of Eltia. "Um..." Nador muttered as Eltia blinked. "What don't tell me you don't have a horse." Eltia asked as Nador hung his head. "Oh boy...lets see..." She muttered looking around. "THERE! Lets head to Lon Lon Ranch, see if they have anything." Eltia said as Nador nodded dashing off behind Eltia who galloped on by Nador with ease.

Inside the Lon Lon Ranch the two heroes walked forward as they heard a female voice, it was night time so most of the ranch were locked up. "Epona, Epona, Little horse of mine, Though your heart is broken, I see your strength deep down, Your hero will come." The voice sung as Nador walked forward placing a hand back telling Eltia to let him handle this walking into the biggest part of the ranch. "Nice Mellody." Nador stated as the young women jumped turning around. "Oh, you scared me hey wait a moment your outfit, you remind me of fairy boy..." She said as Nador blinked. "Fairy Boy?" He questioned. "Sorry, it was a nickname I gave him, Link was his real name." She explained as Nador smiled. "Me and him grew up together." Nador said walking forward.

"So what brings you to Lon Lon Ranch?" She questioned as Nador sighed. "I need a horse, me and my friend are looking to taking down Ganondorf." Nador explained as the women thought for a moment. "Well...there is one that could help you, but there is two problems, one won't be too hard to fix as the other." She explained as Nador blinked. "I can teach you the song to call our best horse Epona but..." She trailed off. "I'm going have to win her aren't I?" He asked. "Yeah, Ingo, he was given control of this Ranch by Ganondorf." Mallon explained.

"Welp, no one said defeating Ganondorf would be easy." Nador said pounding his chest. "Leave it to me, I'll win her." Nador said as Mallon smiled. "Thank you, I shall teach you the song I was singing Epona's song." Mallon explained as Nador nodded whipping out the Ocarina of Power as while Mallon sung, Nador played it on the Ocarina as it shined brightly, the song had been won as Mallon spoke. "and please, after you get Epona, Avenge Fairy Boy, he didn't deserve the death he received." Mallon said as Nador smiled. "You can count on me.." He said as Eltia smiled briefly.

Outside Lon Lon Ranch, the two heroes walked away from it, they had to wait till night before. "So you two are the fools the Goddesses have chosen to challenge me, how PATHETIC!" A voice said as Nador and Eltia drew the Master Sword and Sunstar. "To think one of my own would dare defy their King." The Voice continued as Eltia growled. "GANONDORF!" Eltia snarled in anger. "Yes, greetings Eltia we meet at last." The Voice said as Nador readied his blade. "So, it is true, the prince of Hyrule lives. We are well met Nador Hyrule." Ganondorf's voice echoed. "CAN IT! You think you can talk to us with what you've done! You killed my mother, my sister and my father! Your a monster Ganondorf!" Nador snapped.

"A monster? No, I prefer the term god, now, I could simply deal with you fools here and now but, what good would that do, I want you fools at full strength when I crush you under my boot! So go ahead, go to those temples because when you finally reach me I shall FORCE YOU TO SUBMIT! Until next time, Heroes...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The voice echoed as the laugh slowly faded. "GANONDORF! COME OUT AND FACE US COWARD!" Nador snapped. "Easy Nador, we're not ready, not yet, we need to free the temples." Eltia said as Nador was steaming before taking your breathe. "Sorry, its just after losing my family at his hands…" Nador muttered as Eltia nodded. "Yes, but rushing in unprepared will put you in the same position Link was in…" Eltia said as Nador nodded.

Nador nodded as Night turned to Day as Eltia and Nador walked into Lon Lon Ranch walking forward into the center. "GREETINGS!" A figure walked forward as Eltia and Nador blinked looking at him. "Can we help you?" Nador questioned. "I see you must be looking for a horse, I the great Ingo will be able to help you, by the way, have you heard the rumors?" He asked as Eltia blinked. "Rumors?" She asked. "Yes, some people in Kakariko Village stated that I cheated Talon out of this ranch but, DON'T BE RIDICULOUS! That guy Talon was weak, I the hard working Ingo poured so much energy into this ranch. Listen, the great ganondorf- GAH!" Ingo said as he was suddenly grabbed by the throat by Eltia.

"Great?! GREAT! WHAT THE HELL IS SO GREAT ABOUT A USURPER AND A MURDER HUH?! WHAT IS SO GREAT ABOUT A MAN THAT TURNED HYRULE INTO A LAND OF MONSTERS! THAT MAN IS A LOT OF THINGS BUT, GREAT IS FAR FROM IT!" Eltia snapped before dropping him as Ingo grabbed his throat panting in pain. Nador sweat dropped as Ingo slowly got up. "look were here for a horse and-" Nador stated as Ingo nodded. "Just take whatever one you want and go, and take with you!" Ingo stated as Nador sweat dropped.

Nador slowly pulled out the Ocarina of power and played the song he learned last night as suddenly, a brown horse with a white mane came galloping towards Nador as he brought his hand up as Epona seemed to sniff it and rubbed her hand against Nador's hand as he smiles before Nador jumped on Epona. "WAIT WHAT?! YOU TAMED EPONA?!" Ingo snapped. "Apparently." Nador chuckled. "I will not accept this! I demand you challenge the great ingo to a horse race right now!" Igno snapped as Nador pondered. "Let's see, save Hyrule or waste time dealing with you over your petty temper tantrum." Nador pondered. "Yeah, Hyrule wins let's ride Epona HIYA!" Nador shouted dashing off as Eltia saluted. "Latter Ingo!" Eltia said zooming out of the ranch as Nador jumped over the ranch's fence with Epona as Ingo looked around before sighing in defeat. "Not again..." Ingo muttered.

Nador, once on the outside of Hyrule field brought Epona to a stop as she neighed. "Nice job girl..." Nador said with a small smile. "My son...it has been too long..." A voice said as Nador looked up as a spirit appeared in front of him but, not just any spirit. It was a figure with a red robe, white scarf but what stood out about him the most was his golden crown as Nador slowly got off Epona. "F-F-Father?" He questioned it couldn't be, could it?. "Yes, my son it is I, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule. It is so good to see that you survived after all these years.." He muttered. "When I sent you and your mother away all those years ago I never thought I'd see you alive..." He muttered shaking his head. "I only wish you had both survived..." He muttered hanging his head. "I did everything I could to protect my kingdom...if Only I had listened to your sister..." He muttered almost in shame.

"Father..." Nador muttered as The king shook his head looking at Nador and seeing the blade on Nador's back. "But, seeing you hold the Sunstar gives me hope for the future of our kingdom, it shames me the Gerudo name has been shamed by Ganondorf..." The king stated as Eltia walked up before kneeling in respect. "It won't be for long your majesty.." Eltia stated. "Please, after what I have done to cause this I don't deserve that title..." he stated. "Father, wait, that's it The Triforce! Once we get all three pieces together and seal away Ganondorf and return Hyrule back to the way it was, you will return to life!" Nador stated as the king shook his head. "It's not that simple my boy." The King stated.

"What do you mean?" Nador asked. "Me and your mother were killed in a conflict for the Triforce, while yes it can bring people back to life, not those lost in conflict to gain its power." The King stated. "No..." Nador stated falling to one knee. "Nador..." Eltia muttered as he slammed his fist into the ground. "Damn you Ganondorf DAMN YOU!" He stated as the king dropped down to Nador's level. "Nador, my son look at me." The king stated as Nador looked up. "You must not give up, your sister, Zelda she is still alive out there." The King stated. "WHAT?! The Princess Of Hyrule is alive?!" Eltia shouted. The King looked towards Eltia and than, noticed something he missed all together before.

"Young Eltia is it?" The King asked as Eltia nodded while he stood up. "That sword on your back is that?" He asked as Eltia nodded drawing it confirming the kings thoughts. "The Blade of Evil's Bane, the master sword...there is still hope for Hyrule yet..." The King muttered. "Nador, you must head to the temple within the deep forest with Eltia, the longer we take the more your sister must remain hidden." The King said as Nador nodded before the king took out an item from his pocket. "And take this, in my spirit form its all I could gather from Link's fallen body." He stated as Nador took it in his hand and nodded. "Lets go Eltia.." Nador said as He hopped back onto Epona taking off as Eltia was not far behind with her horse. "Good Luck, Nador Hyrule, Eltia of the Gerudo's The Heroes Of Prosperity..." The King said before disappearing.

Once the two of them made their way though the forest with Nador having lived in lost woods most their life the two of them snuck their way past the gaurds in the sacred meadow and entered the forest temple but, something was off, almost the entire temple had been leveled. "By the love of Din..." Nador muttered. "No kidding, what the hell kind of monster did Ganondorf construct that leveled an entire temple..." Eltia muttered as they walked into what looked like the only room that had not been leveled.

"Nador!" A voice shouted as Nador looked when they entered the room as Saria was spotted in the center as Nador smiled. However, Nador didn't have time to as suddenly a pinkish black stream came out from the arena before smacking Saria to the side. "SARIA!" Nador screamed as suddenly, blue energy began forming in the center of the room as Eltia and Nador put their hands on the hilt of the blades as suddenly the energy formed a hand made of the purplish-black stuff that hit saria and a canon in the other arm before it let out a roar causing the two Heroes to flinch.

Scourge of the Forest Temple

Windblight Ganon

"HEY, YOU TWO!" A voice shouted as Nador and Eltia looked around. "Don't bother looking for me I'm communicating to you through time and space thanks to your goddess, not that I needed the help." He grumbled. "Who are you?" Nador asked. "My name is Revali, I don't got time to go into my full backstory so don't bother asking be careful with this one, that is a creature created from the Ganon of my time, and it plays dirty. That thing defeated me 100 years ago in my time but, only because I was winging it. If this thing is here that means IT might be coming to your time soon and you will need mine and the other Divine Beasts help from our time how they will reach here, I have no idea. But, I can't believe I'm even saying this you two must avenge me!" The voice shouted as Nador and Eltia nodded ready for battle.

"Why haven't you guys flown up?!" Revali questioned as Eltia and Nador dodged to the side two laser beams. "Do we look like fucking Rito's dude?!" Eltia snapped. "THAN REFLECT THE BEAMS BACK!" Revali snapped as the Laster launched towards Eltia as she turned towards it and right on the tip of the beam CLANG Eltia slapped the beam right back towards the beast as it let out a roar as Eltia grinned. "Alright lets go ugly!" Eltia snapped.

"Her and Nador are holding of the calamity?!" Din questioned in shock. "Annnd who was it that chose Eltia hmmm?" Faraore asked with a grin. "S-S-Shut up!" Din humphed. "ALRIGHT EAT THIS!" Nador shouted as suddenly he revved his hand up as it was engulfed with fire. "DINS FIRE!" Nador shouted as he slammed his fist down before the fire zoomed outward engulfing the creature they were facing sending him flying downward as Eltia readied the master sword charging in after the creature ready to strike as it was slowly getting up.

"DIE!" Eltia screamed slamming the master sword into the skull as she jumped back panting the Creature let out a screech of pain before the stuff it was made out of disappeared. "NADOR!" Saria shouted embracing him in a bear hug. "OOOF! Hey, Saria long time no see." Nador chuckled as Saria placed her hands on her hips. "And just WHERE have you been for these last seven years hmmm?" She questioned. "Uh would you belive asleep in the temple of time eheheh?" Nador questioned. "with everything going on right now, honestly yes." Saria stated as she turned towards Eltia. "A Gerudo? What brings you to Kokiri forest a message from.." Saria scoffed. "Lord Ganondorf?" She questioned. "Please, would I be holding this If I was working for him?" Eltia asked walking over and picked up the master sword now that the creature was gone.

"Come on Saria lets get you out of here," Nador stated as Saria shook her head. "I can't." She said as Nador blinked. "You don't realize what you did by saving the temple do you?" Saria asked as once again Nador blinked confused. "Nador thanks to you and Eltia, I've reawakened as the sage of the forest," Saria explained. "Oh uh right, I knew that!" Nador said causing Saria to giggle. "Oh little brother..." She said rubbing his hair.

"Saria have you heard from Princess Zelda?" Nador asked as Saria shook her head. "No, but, how do you know about her?" Saria questioned. "Long story but, to make it simple I'm her brother," Nador explained as Saria shook her head. "I figured what is it with me and be friending those who are obviously not Kokiri's?" Saria questioned. "But, all I can tell you Nador is shes alive now, both of you take this, this energy from the temple will grant you new powers from the forest temple." Saria said backing up before sending energy into Nador and Eltia.

Nador and Eltia stepped make raising their swords, When Nador slashed down a huge wave of green energy was sent flying towards the wall and when Eltia did vines sprouted up from around them as they nodded sheathing their blades before heading out. Once on the outskirts of Hyrule Feild however. "So you two fools managed to free the forest temple, impressive..." The voice said as both Heroes drew their blades. "GANONDORF!" Nador shouted in anger. "So it seems I failed to eliminate all of the Royal Family..a mistake I will soon correct," Ganondorf stated. "Bastard, show yourself! You are going to pay for what you did to my family!" Nador snapped. "Boy, as it stands now you wouldn't even be worth the challenge..." Ganondorf stated as Eltia placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Enjoy the rest of your reign while you can Ganondorf because when we come to face you, your end is neigh!" Eltia snapped as Ganondorf laughed. "We will see, until than HAHAHAHAHA!" Ganondorf laughed as both warriors sheathed their swords before getting on their horses and taking off as a figure was watching from the shadows.

"Nador...I'm sorry your big sister can't reveal herself just yet..." The figure stated looking on as the Heros headed for death mountain.


	6. The Sage Of Water

The next stop was Lake Hylia, however, they had to take the long way with Zora's domain currently not safe due to having swore allegiance to Ganondorf to save their Princess. At Lake Hylia, Nador and Eltia sat down as Nador was frustrated. "Now how in the world are we going to get into the Water Temple?" Nador questioned. "What do you mean?" Eltia questioned. "From the history of the Hero Of Time, The Water temple required Iron Boots to get into it, however, getting them normally is out of the question as we would have to go through Zora's domain and they had to swear allegiance to Ganondorf." Nador explained.

"Perhaps I can help." A voice said as Eltia and Nador looked around blinking before, a strange man appeared in front of them in spirit form in the Kokiri Tunic. "Hey Nador Buddy, long time no see you've grown.." He said with a smile as Nador slowly stood up in shock. "L-Link?" He questioned. "Heh, yeah wish we were meeting while I was less...ghostly?" Link questioned as Nador chuckled. "But, here take this, this was the item I used to get into the Water Temple during my journey." Link explained extending his hand out before SLAM. The boots lannded on Nador's foot by mistake. "YEEEEWOCH! LINK! WATCH WERE YOU DROPPING THAT THING FOR DINS SAKE!" Nador shouted as The boots were mooved off as he held his foot in pain. "Whoopsie eheheh sorry Buddy." Link chuckled. "Your lucky your dead or I would've killed you for that Link…" Nador growled.

Once the boots were handed to them though, Link disappeared as suddenly in a reappearance out of nowhere suddenly Sheik appeared. "SHEIK!" Nador exclaimed as Sheik nodded. "We meet again, Eltia, Nador..." Sheik said walking forward. "Judging by the fact you two are here makes me believe you are aware that Meeting with the Zora's is a waste of time?" Sheik questioned as Nador nodded. "Fabled Prince Of Hyrule to think you are willing to face the darkness that surrounds Hyrule to save your Kingdom shows me how much you've grown since that fateful day.." Sheik muttered. "Sheik please...what happened that day. I need to know before we head to the water temple." Nador stated as Sheik nodded. "That day all those years ago was not a pretty scene." Sheik explained.

"It was before Link left on his journey when your sister was able to convince her father to hide you away from Ganondorf's forces, however, it wasn't without a cost..." Sheik began.

_"MOVE MY GERUDOS! FOR MY PLAN TO SUCCEED! THE QUEEN AND PRINCE MUST PERISH!" Ganondorf bellowed as the Queen Of Hyrule was racing through the rain holding close to her a baby boy. "Only one place can keep him safe I need to get him to Kokiri Forest..." The Queen muttered. "Go my queen we will hold him off!" A knight said turning around reading his Blade. "You shall not pass this spot Ganondorf!" The Knight growled._

_"What could you possibly do foolish knight?" Ganondorf taunted with a smirk. "Simple unlike my brethren you have slaughtered I am a Holy Paladin! ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU THE POWERS OF THE GODDESS!" The knight shouted as he lifted his sword into the air before slamming it into the ground. "JUDGEMENT!" He shouted as most of the energy was being drained out of his body as the queen turned around. "That spell...It will kill him!" The queen shouted. "He knows what he's doing m'lady we have to get the prince to safety!" One of the other knights guarding her stated._

_The queen looked back to Kokiri Forest and back down to the baby in her arms before handing him to the knight. "Get Nador to Kokiri Forest..." The queen stated as the knight blinked before the queen pulled out her rapier. "My queen are you sure?" He asked. "If Ganondorf takes over Hyrule it won't be without a fight..." The queen said as the knight closed his eyes before nodding as he held onto the baby boy racing towards Kokiri forest._

_Ganondorf was slammed down with holy magic however, this is what scared the queen, Ganondorf was almost unaffected but, she had to make a stand as Ganondorf got off his horse when the queen was standing in his way and smirked. "Well, Well, Well Queen Ruby, decided to stop fleeing? It has been a while hasn't it?" He questioned as the queen tightened her fist. "Yes, It has, Ganondorf Dragmire.." She muttered as Ganondorf shook his head. "To think we would meet again, the first chosen of the Triforce Of Courage. What caused you to lose it I have no clue, but it will be mine soon enough." Ganondorf stated. "The Triforce?! That's what this is about?!" She snapped. "Well that and revenge, considering it was YOU who prevented me from planting one of my Gerudo's into the royal family instead, the king chose a traitorous witch like you...Sister!" Ganondorf growled as Ruby tightened her fist again._

_"I warned mothers Koume and Kotake that we should've killed you when we had the chance but, NO! they just had to insist on raising a monster like you.." Ruby said as she readied her rapier. "If you want my baby boy you have to go through me.." Ruby stated. "_Oh_ I've been waiting for this day for a long time SISTER!" Ganondorf stated charging in with his fist glowing of dark purple energy._

"After that...you spent most of your life in Kokiri forest, once you reached a certain age you stopped aging due to the magic of the forest," Sheik explained. "Wait, wouldn't that make me technically half Gerudo?" Nador asked. "Yes, it would." Sheik answered. "Wait how is that possible a male is only born every 100 years!" Eltia questioned. "You are quite correct Eltia, for full-blooded Gerudos." Sheik answered. "With Nador being Half-Gerudo, he is except from that little thing." Sheik explained. "Dear goddess..." Eltia muttered. "However, I believe you two have somewhere where you need to be?" Sheik asked. "Sheik's right lets go Eltia, the Water Temple awaits." Nador stated as Eltia nodded before the two put on their boots and dived into the bottom of Lake Hylia, The Water temple awaited.

The water temple was huge, bigger than the forest temple, having to use the ocarina not to mention finding ALL keys in the area Nador and Eltia finally made their way into some strange room all that was there was a single tree in the center as the two raced by the tree before Nador stopped feeling a chill down his spine. "Nador?" Eltia asked. "Somethings here..." Nador muttered placing a hand on the hilt of his blade. Eltia looked around before nodding putting her hand on the hilt of the master sword. "Now that you mention it...yeah I feel it to Its like my hairs are standing on the back of my neck..." Eltia muttered as the two of them turned around.

"What the...are we looking at ourselves?" Eltia questioned. "No its the room! It's taken your darkest part of your hearts and manifested it!" Navi screamed. "Great..." Nador growled in anger as the four of them drew their blades. Both pairs of warriors clashed their blades as they glared at their others. "To think you are responsible for the death of our family.." Nador's dark side said as Nador sliced at it jumping back as the goddesses were looking down. "Not good..." Din muttered. "Why don't you give up this little quest and join lord Ganondorf you know its destiny.." Eltia's dark side said causing Eltia to growl. "OVER MY DEAD BODY WILL I EVER SERVE HIM!" Eltia snapped slicing at her dark side who flipped backward giggling rather evilly.

"That was the plan traitor..." Eltia's dark side said as she charged in and sliced at Eltia as their blades clashed as Nador wasted little time and brought his fists together. "EAT THIS! DIN'S FIRE!" Nador shouted as he slammed his fist into the ground, letting out a wave of fire hitting the dark sides as they jumped into the water below them. "Shit this is bad...where the hell did they go..." Nador grumbled. The two dark sides zoomed up from the ground spin slashing at Nador and Eltia causing them to skid against the ground. "ELTIA! NADOR!" Navi screamed in horror.

Nador and Eltia slowly got up grabbing their arms as blood was coming out. "This is bad...but, no way am I dieing here.." Nador muttered reading himself. "Oh? Still got some fight in you I'm impressed.." Nador's evil side said slicing at Nador as it finally hit Nador. "Wait a moment...they know our fighting styles but..." Nador stated before smirking he knew just how to beat these bastards now. "ELTIA SWAP!" Nador ordered as Eltia nodded as both sliced at the opposite dark sides forcing them back into the water. "I knew it, they know the fighting style of who they were created from, but not the others." Nador stated. "Quick thinking Nador, but make it a little quicker next time will ya?" Eltia joked.

"Maybe I should leave you to do the thinking under pressure next time?" Nador asked. "Shutting up now," Eltia said with a laugh. "I thought so now..SWAP AND STAB!" Nador shouted as they quickly swapped sides and thrusted forward and unluckily for the two dark sides they hadn't noticed as they had become solid after the last strike as they were each stabbed through the chest. "GAH...How...How can you not have submitted..." Nador's evil side coughed. "Because...what you seem to forget Mother sacrificed herself to make sure I was safe for a reason, I will be taking Ganondorf down," Nador stated. "And I would rather die than serve someone who has ruined the Gerudo name.." Eltia growled as both Shadows coughed before disappearing into nothing.

Following the battle with their dark selves, Nador and Eltia received what is known as the longshot and were able to make their way to the final chamber of the Temple. Inside everything seemed normal before. They saw a strange brain looking thing creating some strange water creature as Eltia turned to the side, however, A strange creature similar to wind blight appeared on another side of the room only this time with a spear. "Oh COME ON!" Eltia shouted in frustration.

**Giant Aquatic Amoeba**

**Morpha**

**Scourge Of The Water Temple**

**Waterblight Ganon**

"Young ones can you hear me?" A voice said as Eltia looked around. "Do not look from me much like Revali I come from another time, thank you for freeing our arrogant friend and his Divine Beast. This thing is one of Ganon's creations from my time that bested me 100 years ago in my timeline, Regardless he is whats stopping us from activating my Divine Beast. We must stop him! I will do what I can but it will be up to you two to end him!" The voice said. "Who are you?" Eltia asked. "I am Mipha of the Zoras." She introduced herself. "Alright, we'll do what we can. NADOR LETS GO!" Eltia said as both readied themselves.

"Don't have to tell me twice I'll handle Morpha you handle that THING!" Nador stated. "Oh sure, give me the hard one!" Eltia laughed before charging over to Water blight. "I'm sure you can handle it- WHOA!" Nador shouted as he was grabbed by Morpha. "HANDS OFF!" Nador shouted stabbing it in the brain forcing it to let go of him. Eltia using her agility jumped from the wall before slicing at the Blight forcing it down onto the ground before landing and slicing at the creature multiple times as it let out a roar. Nador quickly pulled out the long shot hooking the brain to him and grabbed it holding it down. "HOLD STILL! HA! HA! HA!" Nador shouted stabbing it repeatedly. "Now one mo- OWWWW!" Nador shouted as he was suddenly electrocuted from the creature as it jumped back into the water. "Oh no, you don't! GET BACK HERE!" Nador shouted shooting out his longshot pulling it back and began to repeatedly stab it again.

"ALRIGHT TAKE THIS!" Eltia shouted flipping onto its head and repeatedly stabbing it in the eye. Waterblught let out a roar before Eltia flipped back and sliced through Waterblight cutting it in half as Nador pulled back the Nuculas giving it three more stabs for good measure as it finally stopped squirming causing both heroes to pant as they were suddenly engulfed in a crystal. "Here we go again.." Nador grumbled as the two of them zoomed out of the temple.

"I'll be so glad when this is over if I never see a water temple again it will be too soon," Eltia muttered. "Oh come on it wasn't THAT bad." Nador commented getting a glare from Eltia as Nador chuckled. However, in front of them, a mysterious Zora with purple earrings slowly arrived out of the portal as Eltia's eyes widened no way. "Princess Ruto?" Nador questioned. "I see my reputation precedes me yes, I am the princess of the Zora people, Ruto. I would've expected no less from the duo who has taken up the task where the man I chose to be my Husband failed, Zora's domain and its people will no longer have any reason to remain loyal to Ganondorf, However, your quest is nowhere near done is it? No as long as Ganondorf remains in Hyrule your quest remains incomplete. I will remain here as the sage of water, you two need to get going though, Death Mountain and The Sage Of Fire await. And also take this, it is some of my power I will grant too the two heroes that will soon save Hyrule from this Dark Era." Ruto stated as she extended her hand out.

Nador and Eltia's sword glowed as they nodded slicing repeatedly at the air in front of them before sheathing it. "Lets go Nador, The fire temple awaits," Eltia said as Nador nodded before they teleported out of the chamber of sages. "Good Luck...Prince of Hyrule." Ruto muttered.

Meanwhile in Ganondorf's castle suddenly, he felt another part of his power began to disappear as he growled. "So...another sage has awakened maybe I've underestimated you after all. It seems I will have to re introduce you to yourself Nador or rather heh your Lorule counterpart HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ganondorf laughed rather evilly.


	7. Split Up! The End Draws Near!

It took some time but, Nador and Eltia slowly made their way down a ladder but, something was amiss, the fire temple had been level as their eyes widened as they slowly walked forward. Suddenly, they heard an evil Laugh echo throughout what was left of the Fire Temple as both Nador and Eltia drew their blades as Eltia kept her eyes open. "Be careful Nador, that evil laugh has a dark presence to it, but it doesn't sound like Ganondorf..." Eltia muttered. "No kidding...that laugh sent shivers down my spine more so than Ganondorf does.." Nador stated as both looked around.

"ELTIA LOOK OUT!" Nador shouted as both looked up seeing a figure drop down from the sky sending them flying against a near ball wall as they coughed as they opened their eyes. They were standing face to face with..Nador. However, one thing to notice was that he looked a lot like Ganondorf of this time, however, as he turned around throwing his cape to the side on his gauntlet the three triforce symbols were glowing on his hand, but they were black and upside down. The Individual who arrived with Nador was a strange sorcerer with red dreadlocks as the man seemed to look around before the sorcerer bowed. "We have arrived in Hyrule m'lord. Location, Death Mountain Crater where the fire temple resides." the sorcerer stated.

"So the Triforce of Hyrule resides here?" The other figure asked. "Yes Lord Nador..." the man stated. "Well done Yuga, with your help I will soon control Hyrule and Lorule! With Lorule's Triforce pieces of Fear, Insanity, and corruption in my possession, it is only a matter of time before the Triforce of Power, Wisdom and Courage will be in my hand and then the entire world will bow!" He laughed with a smirk turning around as the two heroes prepared their blades as Nador laughed. "Oh, what's this? The heroes of this world and one of them is my counterpart? Oh isn't this CUTE!" Nador laughed.

"Oh, cute huh?! TRY THIS!" Eltia shouted charging forward and sliced at him but...nothing happened?. "Oh I'm sorry were you trying to strike a fly? Here let me help you!" Nador shouted slapping Eltia to the side as Eltia coughed when her back hit the wall. "ELTIA!" Nador shouted before his Lorule counterpart grabbed him by the neck. "GAH!" Nador coughed as his lorule counterpart laughed. "Well, well so the mighty prince of this kingdom lives!" He laughed. "H-H-how do you know that?!" Nador coughed. "Because simpleton, I am the prince, now KING of Lorule!" Nador's counterpart laughed as Nador was struggling.

"NADOR! YUGA!" A voice shouted as they looked around before suddenly a young man who looked about Nador's age having aged though time or something teleported in dawning a purple tunic sliced down as Nador had to drop his counterpart and jump back as his counterpart was holding his neck coughing. "You okay?" The figure questioned in his hand, was a sword with a light blue hilt and a purple sword, almost the inverted colors of the master sword as Eltia was slowly coming to obviously none to happy with what was going down to say the least.

"Who are you?" Nador questioned as his counterpart scoffed. "Well, well, well if it isn't the little coward Ravio." Nador stated with a humph as Ravio prepared himself. "You don't belong here Nador neither you nor Yuga do, the Hero hasn't failed yet here, our time doesn't exist yet." Ravio stated as the young man helped his counterpart up. "And? You think that is going to stop me Ravio! You are a fool!" Nador shouted as some black, purple and pink was slowly surrounding this counterpart as he flung it away briefly. "What the..." Eltia muttered.

"Names?" Ravio asked as Eltia slowly walked over. "I'm Eltia, this is Nador." She explained as Ravio chuckled. "Talk about a complete change of personality between the two of you," Ravio explained as the trio of heroes looked at them. "Nador you and Eltia deal with Yuga I'll handle your counterpart I don't know why but, Lorule's master sword seems to be the only thing that can harm him," Ravio explained. "Got it... YO YUGA! LETS DANCE!" Nador shouted charging after him as Ravio clashed his blade with Lorule's Nador.

Lorule's Dark Emperor

Nador

Lorule's Dark Sorcerer

Yuga

"Eltia! Nador! hear me well I am the Champion Daruk from the Era of The Wild! Listen to me well The Malice is making its way to the fire temple! You must send these two back before its to late! Our Goddess has let us know that if the Malice engulphs Lorule's Nador, due to his dark nature, Calamity Ganon will be born!" Daruk stated as Eltia growled. "Oh great MORE pressure..." Eltia grumbled. "Lets end this quickly Nado- OH COME ON WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CRAP!" Eltia shouted as she saw Yuga jump into a painting as she tightened her fist.

Nador smirked. "I got this.." Nador said with a smirk quickly pulling out one of his bombs. "YO YUGA! FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Nador stated as he flung it right as it was about to blow up right in Yuga's face. "WHAT THE-" Yuga started before the bomb exploded forcing him out of the wall. "HOLD STILL RAVIO!" Nador's counterpart shouted, slamming his fist into the ground leaving a small crack on the platform. "By The Goddesses of Lorule...he's gotten stronger since Last time..." Ravio muttered to himself landing before zooming in and sliced at Nador a few times causing some pain on his arm as he screamed. "YOU!" Nador growled in anger.

Yuga coughed after the explosion as Yuga turned and his eyes widened. "LORD NADOR BEHIND YOU!" Yuga shouted as Nador turned around and he was surrounded by the black, pink and purple stuff from before. "Is this one of your tricks Ravio?" Nador growled as Eltia sliced at Yuga not getting what was about to go down. Suddenly, the Malice jumped on Nador engulfing him as his voice of struggle was getting less and less. "NADOR!" Ravio shouted, yes, what he did was not something that couldn't be forgiven, but, past all this, He was still a Lorulian and this wasn't looking good. "Lord Nador?" Yuga questioned.

After a few moments suddenly, a wave of dark energy came from the malaice and was exploded on the four sides of what was left of the Fire Temple as Eltia, Nador, and Ravio held up their shield. "This Dark Power...what is it..." Eltia coughed. "This is not good..." Daruk muttered watching from his time. Suddenly out of the Malice emerged a giant spider looking thing covered in Malice that let out a roar. "Calamity Ganon...no...!" Daruk grumbled seeing this from his time this was bad, very bad as the three heroes looked on in shock before he turned and slapped Yuga to the side into the lava below. "NADOR! ELTIA RAVIO! Hear me! You need to stop Calamity Ganon here and now! He is still in his weaker state! If we can stop him here there is still hope! If he escapes all hope is lost for Hyrule!" Daruk said as the heroes prepared their weapons.

Scourge of The Fire Temple

Calamity Ganon.

Calamity Ganon went forward to strike as both held up their shields before suddenly a red orb surrounded them blocking his blow. "I can block his strike for each of you three times this is the most I can do!" Daruk stated as the trio nodded. "HOLD him I got an idea," Nador stated zooming off as Eltia blinked what was Nador up to as she sliced at Nador a few times. "Revali send me up into the air I got an idea!" Nador shouted as the winged creature in his time blinked. "I don't know what your doing kid but make it quick REVALI'S GALE!" Revali shouted as wind flung Nador up into the air as Nador looked over to Calamity Ganon's back and revved up his fist as it was igniting with Din's fire.

"EAT THIS DINS FIRE!" Nador shouted slamming the fist they lit up a giant aura around him as he slammed though calamity ganon with the fire as he skid to a stop panting as Calamity Ganon roared before suddenly he vanished. "Wait wheres he going..." Nador muttered. "His other counter part...if he finds the Ganondorf of this time..." Daruk muttered. "Thats not gonna happen we've two temples left and than a showdown with Ganondorf, this madness ends soon..." Nador growled. Suddenly, a blue portal appeared in front of them. "The Sage Of Fire..." Nador muttered. "Lets go..." Eltia said as the two of them walked into it as Daruk looked at himself as they disappeared as he was fading in and out. "C-Could they be changing History?" He questioned in shock.

Back at Ganon's castle Ganondorf looked at himself as he felt his power again dropping. "Another Sage..." He growled tightening his fist. "So its come down to the last two temples huh you two well then I guess its time the gloves come off!" Ganondorf growled flipping his cape around heading into one of his hidden rooms not noticing a strange malice looking eye watching him from his throne room.

When the two heroes emerged from the chamber of sages, having freed the fire sage they looked down and...Kakariko Village was on fire?!. "That's Kakariko Village!" Nador shouted as Eltia and Nador nodded at each other racing down death mountain and when they arrived Sheik was there, wounded and all holding his ribs as in front of him stood a creature that looked like a reDead but he was welding...the master sword?

"Its been awhile...Princess..." The creature hissed. "I have no idea what you're talking about..." Sheik panted in pain as the creature to simply chuckle. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers as suddenly Sheik was flung up into the air and slammed to the ground as the image slowly began to materialize as two strange hands and an eye as both heroes readied themselves. "What in the world.." Nador muttered. "Let this be known Heroes Of Prosperity, Come to the Shadow Temple if you dare but know, this will be your grave!" The creature snapped before suddenly both the hands and him disappeared as Nador almost felt his heart sink. "Was that...Link?" He questioned.

"Ugh..." Sheik grumbled in pain as Nador raced over. "Sheik are you okay?" Nador asked as Sheik nodded slowly being helped. "Sheik, why did Link reanimated call you, Princess?" Eltia questioned as Sheik coughed. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with at this time..." Sheik muttered. "A terrible thing has happened, Ganondorf has resurrected the Spirit Bongo Bongo and as you saw has also resurrected the Hero Of Time," Sheik explained. "Surely we don't have to fight him?" Nador said as Sheik nodded. "No, we may not have to although he didn't show it, Link hesitated, you may be the key to setting his spirit free once again Nador." Sheik explained.

"How?" Nador questioned. "You must head to the backest part of the Graveyard, The Shadow Temple, there will find Bongo Bongo and Link destroy them and you will be able to find the Sage Of Shadow GAH!" Sheik yelped holding his arm as he felt blood coming out from his battle against Link. "Oh no, we've gotta put the Shadow Temple on hold, we need to get you to my people, my mother should be able to heal you." Eltia stated lifting Sheik up. "Your mother?" Sheik questioned. "Nabooru, she's the current chief." Eltia explained. Even though Sheik wanted to argue he was in no shape to. "Thank you..." Sheik muttered as the two warriors help Sheik out of the village onto Maria as Eltia hopped on Maria. "Follow me Nador, Sheik hold on tight HIYA!" Eltia shouted zooming off with Sheik just barely holding on.. "Lets go Epona HIYA!" Nador shouted zooming off after Eltia.

Once they arrived in Gerudo Valley having taken on in a big-time burst Nador and Eltia's horses jumped over the bridge coming to a stop inside the fortress as Eltia slowly got off helping Sheik off as well as Nador walked in before...Spears were aimed right at his neck. "EEEK! ehehe Hi Ladies..." Nador said with a sweatdrop. "Hylian! What brings you here?!" One asked. "Girls! Its me!" Eltia shouted as they turned around. "Lady Eltia!" One said with a salute. "Wheres mom, we got a medical emergency!" Eltia shouted before pointing to Nador. "Hes with me so while I bring Sheik to mom DONT KILL HIM!" She snapped as they nodded as one of them took Eltia to lead her to her mother. "So um...nice weather?" Nador said with a sweat drop.

"Pick a spot, shut up and wait Voe..." One of the Gerudo's said as Nador just sweatdropped. Soon enough, Eltia slowly walked out the room with her mother Nabooru, and Sheik's arm was wrapped up in a bandage. "Thanks for the help mom," Eltia said with a grin before suddenly magic of fire and ice was blasted at the fortress blasting a few of the Gerudos. "Oh, fucking hell don't tell me... please for the love of Nayru he didn't..." Eltia muttered as two familiar HO! HO! HO! HE! HE! HE! was heard. Suddenly, out of the magic of fire and ice Koume and Kotake appeared. "KOUME, KOTAKE!" Eltia snarled reading the master sword. "HO! HO! HO! So the new chosen of the Master Sword is one of our own!" Koume laughed. "HE! HE! HE! Eltia was always a rather rebellious child growing up." Kotake stated.

"First off how are you two back and what is going on you two don't look anywhere close to 400!" Eltia snapped. "HE! HE! HE! We have our lovely Son Ganondorf to thank for this!" Koume stated. "And don't mind us we won't be here for long!" Kotake stated as she cast a spell wrapping Nabooru in a wrap of fire. "MOM!" Eltia shouted. "HE! HE! HE! We will be taking your precious Sage Of Spirit now Heroine." Koume laughed. "HE! HE! HE! After all what hope do you have of reaching Ganondorf without all the sages!" Kotake laughed before they disappeared with Nabooru as Eltia tightened her fists.

"Eltia! You go after the witches I'll handle Bongo Bongo!" Nador snapped. "Are you sure Nador?" Eltia questioned. "Hey they are the last two temples anyways, the sooner we get rid of them, the sooner we can take on Ganondorf," Nador explained and before Eltia could speak she heard a whimper as she looked to see it was coming from Epona as she walked over bending down and saw it was her front foot she was limping on as Eltia sighed. "We pushed Epona to hard, your gonna have to take Maria," Eltia explained as Maria nodded as Eltia led her over to Nador who hopped on. "Oh and word of advice Nador hold on tight, Maria get Nador to the Shadow Temple." Eltia stated as Maria nodded.

"Hold on TIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" Nador screamed as Maria zoomed off with Nador holding on for dear life. "Now than, You two nurse Epona up We will need her to get to Ganondorf, The rest of you OPEN THE GATE!" Eltia shouted as the gate began opening while the others lead Epona off to get healed as She readied the Master Sword walking through the gate. "Hold on mom...Twinrova Prepare to meet your maker...again!" Eltia snarled heading into the desert.


	8. Zelda Lives! The Final Battle Draws Near

"Whoa Maria slow down Slow DOWWWWN!" Nador screamed as Maria came to a stop right about near the edge of the Graveyard where Eltia had ordered Nador be taken to as Nador had gotten Catapulted through the air and came face-first against a Sheikah wall. "Ow...thanks..." Nador grumbled in pain. Nador grumbled slowly getting up before. "Your friend has met with a terrible fate hasn't he?" A voice said causing Nador to jump back grabbing the hilt of his blade. "Do not threat I am not a foe.." He said slowly exiting the shadows. "I have been watching you young one." He said with a smile. "Wow um stalker much.." Nador grumbled causing the man to chuckle.

"Do not threat, I have been watching you for a reason you are closing in on a conflict with the Dark Emperor Ganondorf no?" He asked. "Um yeah but, my freind Link..I may have to kill him again cause of Ganondorf..." Nador muttered. "Not quite young one..not with the song I have for you.." He said before quickly pulling an Organ seemingly out of nowhere. "What the- how did you, you know what after everything I've seen I really need to stop asking..." Nador muttered. "This is a song I like to call the "Song Of Healing" this song heals troubled spirits and seals away evil magic turning them into masks. Behold the song that can save your friends spirit.." The man stated.

After playing the song Nador closed his eyes and looked at the man. "Play this song and you can send your friend back to the afterlife go Hero of Prosperity your destiny awaits.." He said before he shined brightly and disappeared. "What the-" Nador muttered in shock. Back at the chamber of sages, a Zora reappeared following to the ground panting as Ruto raced over. "Are you okay Laruto?" She asked. "Yes...that was harder on me than I thought..." She muttered. "Sorry to have to have you do that my sister..." Ruto muttered. "Its alright if it saves Hyrule I'm fine with it but, how has Ganondorf not found mine or Fado's Temples?" She questioned as Ruto shook her head. "Im not sure but, lets not question it kay?" She said as Laruto giggled.

Making his way through the Shadow Temple Nador had been on wits end, Dead hands, Floor Masters that he couldn't see, not to mention the fact that he had to worry about mummified redheads. Navi who had been accompanying him had been JUST as freaked. Once making his way to the main room had a giant hole in it as Nador looked down. "That's a big hole..." Nador muttered. "Yeah...HEROES FIRST!" Navi shouted nudging Nador over the hole. "Navi...I am gonna KILLL YOOOU!" Nador screamed falling down the whole landing on some sort of Drum.

Down bellow Link was waiting for them alongside two hands that slapped down on the drum as Link drew his blade and the body of Bongo Bong appeared after multiple beats to the floor before disappearing as Nador readied himself for the fight of his life.

Phantom Shadow Beast

Bongo Bong

Restless Spirit From Beyond The Grave

Link.

"Nador don't just stand there play the song of healing! Bongo Bongo is gonna be a pain enough as it is!" Navi screamed. "Okay, okay don't shout in my ear after SHOVING ME DOWN THIS HOLE!" Nador snapped. Nador jumped back as Link sliced at Nador before whipping out the song of healing as Link came to a slow stop as the song continued holding his head. "What the- N..Nador?" He questioned holding his head. Memories flew through Link's mind of better times, His journey, and what could've been...had he defeated Ganondorf and restored peace to Hyrule himself and not fallen at his hands. During the memories of what could've been Nador's face appeared in front of him. "Link...its time for you to return to the afterlife.." His spirit mouthed. "Your right...thank you Nador and take this use this to defeat Bongo Bongo!" Link stated flinging some strange eye glass towards him as his spirit slowly disappeared.

Back in reality a strange mask landed at Nador's feet as he pent down. "What the..." Nador muttered. "Careful Nador..." A voice said as the masked floated up. "Nayru?" Nador questioned. "This has Link's spirit along with the power of the triforce he once wielded sealed inside of it creating this powerful warrior, thank you for setting his spirit free we will take the mask now go take on Bongo Bongo!" Nayru's voice bellowed as Nador nodded with a smirk. "No problem...this is for you Link old Buddy..." Nador muttered.

Nador peered into the glass as Bongo currently had his eye open as Nador smirked pulling out his bow. "Hey, Bongo Bongo! EAT THIS!" Nador shouted letting loose an arrow towards the beast who let out a scream or rather a hiss. Back at the Spirit Temple Eltia had been making her own progress finding something known as the "Mirror Sheild" as she made her way into what seemed like the final room and drew the master sword walking forward. "HO! HO! HO! Kotake looks like the rebellious Traitor has arrived." Koume laughed. "HE! HE! HE! So it seems Koume." Kotake said as they floated near her as Eltia growled. "What a brave and STUPID Traitor this one is barging into our temple like this HO! HO! HO!" Koume laughed. "Its a shame to seems her mother didn't punish her for bad behavior properly it looks like we will have to do it ourselves HE! HE! HE!" Kotake laughed.

"Look whos talking if anyones the traitors its you two and GanonDORK." Eltia snapped in anger. "Oh Loyal Nabooru..." The witch said as they turned to an Iron Knuckle behind them. "Destroy your daughter on our behalf will you?" one witch said as they disappeared. "Mom?" She questioned but looking over the armor color she was right it was her as the Iron Knuckle snapped her fingers summoning an axe things just got that much worse for Eltia.

Back at the Shadow Temple Nador had just aimed one final strike towards the Eye of Bongo Bongo as he roared back boking on the drum repeatedly before suddenly his attacks had stopped as he fell down disintegrating as Nador fell back panting. "And this time...stay...dead..." Nador groaned.

"I don't have much to say on this matter but, do not threat Nador, your sister is safe, I made sure of that." Impa said with a small smile. "Impa you haven't changed a bit." Nador grinned. "Neither have you but, you need to take this Medallion, Eltia will join you soon." Impa said as she extended her hand out as slowly shadow magic zoomed into Nador's right hand as he tightened his fists and nodded before teleporting out of the temple with a small grin.

Back at the Spirit Temple Eltia climbed to the center Platform and readied her sword. "TWINROVA SHOW YOURSELF!" Eltia snapped as two portals of ice and fire slowly appeared with a voice echoing. "look at that stupid girl, she came here to offer herself as a sacrifice to the great Ganondorf!" The voice echoed. "Like hell I did, Show yourself Twinrova!" Eltia snapped. "With my flame, I will burn her to the bone!" One of the witches shouted coming out of the ground with her flare firing up. "With my Frost I will freeze her to her soul!" The other said letting out a laugh as her hair turned to ice as they zoomed around in a circle.

Sorceress Sisters

Twinrova

Eltia wasted little time and raced forward using her Agility and flipped onto one of the witches brooms slicing the flying part off and flung her at her other sister and landed on the ground before zooming after them and readied her sword slamming her sword into one of them forcing them against the wall as the witches coughed. "What...dodon't wanna see our fused form..." The witches coughed. "You don't get it do you Ganondorf has taken EVERYTHING FROM ME! Me nor Nador have been able to just live our lives because of him and you think I am just going to stand by and let you two witches fuse! AS IF!" Eltia snapped.

"Send this message to him, HIS TIME IS NIGH!" Eltia snapped jumping backward as the witches slowly fell to the ground as she turned around walking into the portal it was time to end this. Once receiving the Spirit Medallion both warriors decided to meet back at the Temple Of Time to regroup and as they were about to speak. "I've been waiting for you Nador..Eltia.." A voice said as they turned around it was Sheik. "Sheik.." Eltia muttered. "Eltia...The Heroine Of Salvation, Nador, The Hero Of Prosperity, You two have overcome many hardships and awakened the six sages and now you two have a final confrontation with the dark lord himself, Ganondorf." Sheik explained. "Its about time...lets end this Nightmare Eltia." Nador grinned as Eltia nodded as the two of them clapped hands as Sheik began. "Before you leave, you two know about the legend of the Triforce right?" Sheik asked. "Yeah but, one part never made sense, the middle piece about some Balance?" Nador questioned as Sheik nodded.

"That is cause a hero was never chosen that had all three pars in harmony that could keep them in Harmony however, that has changed. First, The one granted the Triforce Of Courage after his death is YOU Nador, and the one who has shown a balance of Power, Wisdom, and Courage to hold the Triforce Of Balance Is YOU Eltia." Sheik explained as the two of them looked at each other in awe before Sheik continued. "As you, both known Ganondorf holds the Triforce Of Power and, the one who holds the Triforce of wisdom is the last sage, destined to lead them all," Sheik explained before holding up his hand as it glowed brightly shining a blinding light as both covered their eyes.

When the blinding light stopped Nador and Eltia lowered their arms in shock. "It can't be..." Nador muttered as the figure in sheik's place spoke. "It is I, the princess of Hyrule, Zelda." She said as Nador felt tears running down his face running over and hugged Zelda close. "Sis...sis you're alive..." He muttered letting tears of relief fall down his face. "I'm sorry for worrying you Nador..." Zelda muttered hugging her brother. "Wait...I held the Princess in bridal style...oh god..." Eltia muttered her face turning a very bright red.

Zelda pushed her brother back slightly. "I'm sorry I met you two in such secrecy but I had to keep my location from Ganondorf a secret. Please forgive me.." She said walking over and gave Eltia a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for your help and keeping my brother safe.." Zelda stated. "Uh I mean uh it was nothing ehehehe." Eltia said rubbing the back of her neck.

"But Sis, how when Ganondorf killed Link from what I gather I thought." Nador started as Zelda giggled. "Yes, I guess I do have some explaining to do. On that faithful battle many years ago I thought I was going to die. However, the goddess's had other plans I can't tell you the full details but, all I can recall is that Nayru saved me from near death those many years ago." Zelda said as Nador smiled. "I'll have to thank her for that." Nador explained. "Still..the fact that I brought you both into this stripping you of your childhood..." Zelda muttered.

"Princess, with all do respect, thanks to Ganondorf, we have no childhood." Eltia explained. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Its like this sis, even if you were to send us back after all this and DON'T act like that wasn't the plan." Nador said as Zelda turned her head to the side. "Even if we went back, we would just go back to an age ruled by Ganondorf, as much as it pains us to say this the past is finished however, there is still time for us to make a future but, we need to stop Ganondorf first." Nador explained as Zelda smiled. "You always were the one who thought first brother at least, when not fighting," Zelda said as Nador blushed embarrassed like as Eltia chuckled.

"Well one of us has to sister." Nador countered as Zelda smiled. "None the less we have to get going here, take this, it was the arrows I gave link all those years ago, Arrows infused with holy magic, the sacred arrows of light!" Zelda said lifting her hands up as both heroes lifted the bows up as one more magic was infused into it. Suddenly, rumbling began shaking around the temple of time. "No, there is no way..." Zelda muttered before suddenly she was infused in a pink Crystal. "SIS!" Nador shouted. "PRINCESS! HOLD ON!" Eltia shouted drawing the master sword trying to slice at it before electricity shot though Elta's sword sending her flying backwards. "ELTIA!" Nador shouted before an all too familiar laugh echoed through the temple of time.

"Princess Zelda you foolish traitor! You didn't honestly think I didn't know where you were this entire time did you?!" The voice echoed as Nador tightened his fist Eltia slowly recovering from the electric shock. "Ganondorf..." Nador snarled. "The only traitor around here is you Ganondorf, destroying Hyrule for power, you've ruined the Gerudo name!" Eltia snarled slowly getting up as Ganondorf laughed. "Still as defiant as ever Eltia, None the less I knew if I let the princess wonder around my sister's son would soon show himself along with the Triforce Of Balance," Ganondorf said as the crystal began flashing before shocking Zelda knocking her out. "SIS!" Nador shouted slamming on the front of the crystal.

Slowly, the Crystal began floating up as Nador tightened his fists. "My only mistake this time was underestimating the stubbornness of Eltia and the strength of your brother...no...it wasn't Eltia and Nador I misjudged...It was the power of the Triforce of Courage and Balance working together. But, with the Triforce Of Wisdom Zelda has, with all four pieces no one will be able to stop me! If you wish to see Zelda again come to my castle, after all it will be the last thing either one of you see alive." Ganondorf said as his laugh echoed thoughout the temple of time.


	9. A Happy Endingfor now

Wasting little time the duo made their way through every corner of Ganon's castle, being able to get into the castle thanks to the sages creating a strange solid rainbow-like Bridge zooming forward into the insides of Ganon's castle as both warriors were ready, the final showdown was at hand making their way up the stairs, they began hearing an organ playing and the further they got up, they louder it got before they dashed through the final room where Ganondorf laid. "GANONDORF!" The heroes snapped as Ganondorf didn't seem to even flinch as he continued playing the organ like it was natural.

"What the-" Nador questioned as Eltia, Nador and Zelda looked at their hands as peices of the triforce began appearing on their hands as Ganondorf stopped. "The Triforce parts...they are resonating and starting to become one again, The two pieces I couldn't capture on that day many years ago and, to think now the Triforce Of Balance is within my grasp as well. Still, I didn't think they would be within you three, and now Finally! All the triforce pieces have gathered here!" Ganondorf stated turning around as Nador and Eltia put a hand on the hilt of their blades. However, something was off while Ganondorf of him was normal, the other half was that substance they saw at the fire temple.

"These toys are too much for you! Traitor! Nador! I command you return them to me!" Ganondorf snapped as dark energy began flowing from the triforce of power, however, something was off suddenly, Ganondorf began holding his head roaring in pain. "Your Dark Energy has fed me well Ganondorf Dragmire, however, I NO LONGER HAVE ANY USE FOR YOU! GIVE ME YOUR ENERGY SO I MAY BE BORN INTO THIS TIME!" A dark voice roared as Ganondorf was holding his head the Crystal holding Zelda floating over to the two as it slowly lowered, Ganondorf's magic being briefly weakened. "Eltia! Nador! Get the Princess Out of there! I will explain Later!" The voice of Nayru bellowed.

"Right! Let's go, Princess!" Eltia snapped grabbing her hand pulling her out of the room. "HEY! Wait for me! for the love of Hylia one moment we are heading to face Ganondorf the next we have to flee the castle..." Nador grumbled zooming after his sister and Eltia. Racing out of the castle the trio looked up as the castle slowly began to crumble in a huge explosion as all three covered their eyes as everything seemed quiet. Suddenly out of the sky a giant spider landed from the sky before looking up at the heroes with a roar. "By the goddesses..." Eltia muttered.

Scourge Of Time and Space

Calamity Ganon.

"Is Ganondorf even still in there?!" Eltia questioned. "Yes, be ready his Ganon form will be ready to face you when we get rid of Calamity Ganon!" Nayru stated. "OH GREAT!" Eltia grumbled. "How are we supposed to even stop this thing?" Nador questioned. "Simple like THIS!" Nayru shouted as she opened four portals above Calamity Ganon. "NOW CHAMPIONS OF HYRULE!" She bellowed. "Took you two long enough, Now, Brace yourself Calamity Ganon For the sting of my revenge!" Came the voice of Revali as one beam began charging up from that end. "The Eltia and Link of our time may have fallen but, the goddess have given us one final chance WE WILL NOT FAIL!" Came the voice of what sounded like Mipha. "This may eliminate our timeline but, at this point, no timeline is better than living in this hell now Calamity Ganon, OPEN UP WIDE!" came the voice of Daruk punching his fists. "a chance to save Hyrule before it becomes our hell hole? I'm down holding on princess Zelda, help has arrived!" A voice of what sounded like a Gerudo stated before the sound of snapping fingers was heard.

"GET BACK!" Nayru shouted as the two heroes jumped back before four beams collided with Calamity Ganon causing him to roar in pain in a huge explosion. Eltia and Nodor nodded when the explosion disappeared drawing the two blades both blades glowing blue and orange respectively it was time to end this and restore Hyrule. "Calamity Ganon, whatever the hell you are I don't know how you hopped into our time but, we end this NOW!" Eltia snarled. "Lets do this Eltia, for Hyrule..." Nador stated as both nodded preparing themselves.

Calamity Ganon quickly tried to slice at them as both Heroes jumped back before zooming in and sliced at Calamity Ganon repeatedly before jumping back as the monster roared. Calamity Ganon looked at them in anger as Nador zoomed to the side Calamity Ganon locking onto the man as Eltia zoomed in and jumped into the air before slamming the master sword into Calamity Ganon's skull as it let out a roar before Eltia slowly pulled the sword out as She was knocked back by Calamity Ganon. Nador raced over and helped her up as they Looked at Calamity Ganon who let out a roar engulfing its body in a flame like armor. "Oh come the hell on..." Eltia grumbled.

"Let me try and knock that beam back it's worth a shot" Nador stated. "Alright, be careful kid, hate to lose you now." Eltia said. "Hey, it's me, if your horse didn't kill me not much will." Nador countered as Eltia laughed. "Steady..." Nador stated as the beam began charging up before it fired as Nador used his shield and slammed it back at Calamity Ganon. "NOW! NADOR! THE TRIFORCE OF BALANCE IT CAN SEAL THE MALACE AWAY FOR GOOD with the help of Courage and Wisdom!" Nayru shouted. "You got it! Eltia! Sis!" Nador stated as the two nodded as all three held up their hands.

Slowly the three Triforce pieces lit up brightly before slowly creating a vortex as it began taking in the Malice slowly but surely as Calamity Ganon let out a roar before being sucked into the triforce. However, one problem still remained. Eltia and Nador looked at each other and nodded walking forward before suddenly, Ganondorf rose out from the rubble of the castle. "OH COME ON!" Nador snapped in frustration. Ganondorf was panting in anger looking at the two before raising the triforce of power up. "THIS ISN'T OVER!" Ganondorf screamed as he began transforming before their eyes into some giant pig monstrosity. "What the-" Nador questioned as he swung the two giant swords knocking the Master Sword and Sunstar out of the heroes hands landing next to Zelda. "No...not again..." She muttered.

"We didn't come this far just to die! This ends now Ganondorf!" Nador snapped as Zelda blinked for a moment looking as she swore she saw a spirit within Eltia and Nador as she rubbed her eyes. "Link?" She questioned in shock as the spirit looked back and nodded at Zelda turning his head to the battle at hand as Ganondorf roared in pure rage. "GANONDORF!" Nador shouted as him and Eltia drew their bows. "THIS ENDS NOW! LIGHT ARROW!" Eltia snapped launching a light arrow right for Ganondorf's eyes as he let out a screech as they raced forward rolling under him slicing at the tail as Ganondorf hissed turning around. "DARK KING! YOUR REIGN IS OVER!" Nador shouted as Eltia dashed towards one of the fallen rubble.

Eltia dashed forward and sliced at the tail as the goddess were looking on. "Th-there doing it there actually doing it!" Nayru shouted. "Don't celebrate too soon sister, remember Link started out just as well," Din commented. "No! Sisters! Look!" Farore shouted as the goddesses looked on seeing a spirit that was leaving footprints to Ganon's openings. "Link!" All three sisters shouted in shock. One more slice and Ganondorf fell down in pain dropping the fire. "ELTIA! NADOR! THE SACRED BLADES!" Zelda shouted as the two nodded zooming forward and grabbing the swords. "Come on Eltia we can't let up!" Nador snapped as Eltia nodded as they zoomed in.

"HOW! HOW ARE YOU- YOU!" Ganon's form hissed as Link's spirit form briefly became visible. "You didn't think I was going to let you get away from pulling me out of the afterlife like you did without some sort of consequences did you Ganon?" Link stated. "Your own plan will be your undoing!" Link snapped as him and Nador side by side readied their blades. Nador and Eltia continued their assault before one final slice on Ganon's tail brought him back down as suddenly a beam of magic was sent out from Zelda who spoke. "I'm using my magic to hold down the Dark Lord, use your blades and end this nightmare!" Zelda stated as after a few moments fell to one knee panting as the two looked at their blades it glowing brightly.

"Hope you enjoyed your reign Ganon.." Eltia said before both began slicing. "BECAUSE IT IS OVER!" Nador and Eltia screamed stabbing the dark lord into the skull. Ganon let out a roar in pain swinging wildly. "SAGES NOW!" Zelda shouted using her power to open a connection to the Realm where the sages await. "ANCIENT CREATORS OF HYRULE! AFTER MANY YEARS I CAN FINALLY UTTER THESE WORDS! OPEN THE SEALED DOOR AND SEND THE EVIL INCARNATION OF DARKNESS INTO THE VOID OF THE EVIL REALM!" The sage of light shouted. As the portoal began sucking in Ganon and finally sealing Ganondorf away inside the Evil Realm. "YOU!...CURSE YOU ELTIA...CURSE YOU ZELDA...CURSE YOU NADOR...CURSE YOU SAGES! CURSE YOU LINK! Someday when this seal is broken that is when I will exterminate your descendants...As long as the triforce of power is within my hand..." Ganondorf said floating into the evil void.

Back at Hyrule Nador and Eltia sheathed their blades as they panted. "We... DID IT!" Nador screamed as both him and Eltia hugged each other. "Its over kid...its finally over..." Eltia muttered. "Brother! Eltia!" Zelda shouted racing forward as the trio hugged tears flowing from the princess's eyes. "Its...Its over this nightmare is over..." Zelda said with joy. "But, what about mom...dad...and everyone killed..." Nador muttered as three orbs of red, green and blue floated down as in front of them stood the goddesses in their Oracle forms. "Din...Nayru...Farore..." Eltia muttered. "First off from the bottom of our hearts...thank you both of you..." Nayru said with a warm smile, a tear fighting to come from the goddess of Wisdom's eye.

"For that, we are willing to grant you one wish." Din said turning her head. "I mean not that we needed help we would've handled him eventually." Din scoffed as Farore nudged her sister with a giggle. "One wish, I think we can all agree what we want." Eltia said as Zelda nodded. "Can you restore Hyrule to how it was before Ganon?" Nador asked. "Yes, but, be warned the one we can't bring back is Link." Din explained. "What but, why?" Eltia asked. "Well for starters, he doesn't wish to come back he feels that all this problems, was because of him, after learning about certain aspects of Ganondorf, he feels its better he stays gone that and, he's happy again...hes with his mother..." Din explained.

"But everything else, so you wish it and so it shall be." Din said and snapped her fingers as a wave of golden energy zoomed over Hyrule the first thing to be discovered was Hyrule Castle was restored as two figures slowly floated down from the sky. "Oh my head..." One of them said as it was a white bearded man with the attire of the King Of Hyrule. "FATHER! DADDY!" The two royal family siblings members shouted as they raced forward basically glomping their father. "Whoa easy kids, your old man ain't as young as he used to be plus I just somehow came back from the dead." The King Of Hyrule laughed.

"Don't question it dear, Nador let me look at you." The queen said as Nador wiped his tears as the queen felt his face. "My baby boy you've grown so much I am so sorry I missed you growing up." The queen said as Nador hugged his mother. "Its okay mother...your back thats all that matters..." Nador said a tear coming from his eyes. "Welp time for me to go..." Eltia said turning her body around. "Aren't you gonna stay to get to know Zelda?" Din asked. "The Gerudo's are banned from Hyrule unless on political business...my work here is done.." Eltia said heading off as the King looked up. "Daddy?" Zelda asked. "That woman...she risked everything along with our son to save Hyrule from Darkness...maybe I was wrong about the Gerudos..." The King muttered.

"Had I just taken your advice Zelda this could've been avoided..." The King muttered as Zelda shook her head. "Daddy, Ganondorf was a dark and evil man he would've found a way to get the triforce one way or another..." Zelda muttered. "Perhaps...but that doesn't mean the Gerudo's should have to suffer because of it.." The King muttered. "Well um daddy there is one way to void that ban but, I'm not sure if your gonna like it.." Zelda muttered blushing a deep shade of red.

"Zelda...are you.." The King questioned. "I-I'll get to know her first of course but..." Zelda said as the King nodded. "Of course...I understand now. Of course Zelda I wouldn't have it any other way tomorrow you head to Gerudo Valley. But, for now, lets just enjoy the fact that we are back as a family..." The King Said hugging his family. "I never want this kind of a nightmare for my family again..." The king muttered.

Back at Gerudo Valley Maria and Eltia hopped over the gap as they came to a stop in the Fortress as the Gerudo's surrounded her hoping for good news as she smiled. "Ganondorf...Is no more..." Eltia said with a smile as cheers erupted in Gerudo Valley as some of The Gerudo's hugged her before, the vice commander of the Gerudo's walked forward. "Lady Eltia, a message.." She said as Eltia blinked taking the letter opening it up and began reading it.

Eltia, if you are reading this than you and Nador have defeated Ganondorf. As your mother, I can't tell you how proud I am to have called you my daughter, while not by blood you still are like a daughter to me. Thus it pains me to say this but, by awakening me as the Sage of Spirit, I can no longer watch over the Gerudo's as their leader due to having my "Sagely" Duties now, but it's with a heavy heart I leave you in charge of the Gerudos. I know you will lead the Gerudos to a new age of peace.

Your Mother and Friend

Nabooru

Back at Gerudo Valley Maria and Eltia hopped over the gap as they came to a stop in the Fortress as the Gerudo's surrounded her hoping for good news as she smiled. "Ganondorf...Is no more..." Eltia said with a smile as cheers erupted in Gerudo Valley as some of The Gerudo's hugged her before, the vice commander of the Gerudo's walked forward. "Lady Eltia, a message.." She said as Eltia blinked taking the letter opening it up and began reading it.

"Mom..." Eltia said with a sigh looking up to the sky she still had one job to do though as she looked at the Gerudos. "Repair the bridge I still have one more trip to make to Hyrule Castle Town," Eltia said as the vice chief nodded. "Of course Commander, WELL YOU HEARD THE CHIEF YOU LASY CARPENTER GET MOVING!" She snapped as the Carpenters jumped out of their skin. "Yes, Ma'am!" They shouted zooming off to get the work done.

A few days later Eltia was in the room for the Commander as she awaited the finish of the Bridge. Suddenly, as she was starting to fade into sleep before. "Commander Eltia." The vice commander stated shooting her head up. "Huh, I'm awake." She stated as the vice-commander chuckled. "You have a guest." She said stepping to the side as Zelda slowly walked in with a small smile. "Zel..." She muttered looking at her blushing at her Royal attire as the Vice Commander bowed. "I will leave you two." She said as Eltia nodded coughing regaining her composure. "So what honor do the Gerudos owe to receiving a visit from the Princess Of Hyrule," Eltia asked as Zelda couldn't help but giggle at Eltia's formality.

"First off Eltia, after helping save Hyrule drop the formalities, secondly um Daddy sent me to retrieve the Master Sword." Zelda said as Eltia nodded slowly getting up. "I figure well the bridge should be fixed so I can return it myself," Eltia said as she slowly got up heading out followed slowly behind by the Princess. Once in the temple of time Eltia walked up to the Pedestal sheathing it with a smirk. "Its finally over..." Eltia said taking a breather as she was about to leave to head home before. "Eltia, Wait!" Zelda shouted grabbing her hand causing the new commander to blink in confusion.

"T-theres a reason I wanted to talk to you, I um have a way to lift the ban on the Gerudos." Zelda explained as Eltia blinked she was all for lifting the ban on her people but, why was the Princess Blushing. "However, it um requires the union of the two races." She explained as It hit Eltia why Zelda had been so nervous arriving as now her face was as red as the fires of Din. "O-O-Oh..." She stated now it was her turn to be nervous as hell. "So I was wondering if you'd like to stay at the castle today and see if it could work." She muttered as Eltia chuckled a little bit. "Rather bold of you Princess but...I'd like that." She said with a small smile.

That night Nador was outside the castle gates pacing back and forth taping his foot and was about to head off to look for his sister before he heard giggling as two figures walked forward. "SIS THERE YOU ARE! Do you have any idea what...time..." He trailed off as he saw Eltia and Zelda holding hands. "Wha, huh, Dah uh.." Nador stumbled as Zelda was busting out into giggles at her brothers reaction. "What me and Eltia were just coming home." Zelda giggled. "And you two started going out WHEN?!" Nador snapped. "Tonight was the first date." Zelda smiled as Nador threw his hands up. "Zelda! Someone could of kidnapped you again and DOH FORGET IT!" Nador grumbled storming back into the castle as both of them chuckled.

Up in the clouds the Goddesses were giggling at Nador's reaction well, all except Din whose face looked pale. "Sister?" Nayru asked as she turned to her sisters. "Someone has recovered...Majora's mask.." Din stated as the remaining two goddesses face suddenly went pale.


End file.
